Wish upon a Star
by Yugure-chawn
Summary: A normal teenage girl suddenly find herself in the magical world she believed only to exist in her imagination. While helping the Golden Trio to defeat Voldemort she falls in love and is torn between helping to defeat the Dark Lord, and saving the person she loves. SS/OC Follows Canon time-line.
1. Prologue

**Wish Upon a Star**

****Disclaimer: Everything that is familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly, if it had been up to me some of the people would've been still alive. Any other character is from my own mind, feel free to play with them if you want, but please let me know:)****

* * *

><p>"<em>Where did she come from?"<em> I vaguely heard people talking around me, "I don't know, she came out of nowhere", someone said. I tried to open my eyes but they were to heavy, the last thing I remembered was driving in my car home, and suddenly a car appeared and crashed into mine. I felt someone feeling my wrist, "She has a heartbeat, but it's weak. Potter get Professor Dumbledore, I'll bring her to the Hospital wing." I heard a door opening and then closing a moment later.

_Potter, Dumbledore. Those names sounded familiar, but I couldn't place them, I can't remember having friends with those kind of names._

I felt a pair of arm under my knees and my shoulders, carefully picking me up. I felt my head rolling to my right side, resting against a shoulder. I breathed in softly, around me was the smell of lavender, mint and some scents I couldn't identify. The man smelled of cinnamon, vanilla, musk, and something I couldn't place. I felt a bit of a breeze on my skin as he carried me, I could tell it was a man because I didn't feel breasts, I managed to slightly open my eyes, only to catch a glimpse of the man carrying me. I saw dark hair and a pale face, but before my brain had the chance to process any more my eyes felt shut again. I heard the man talking to himself, "I must be insane to carry a girl around the school, she doesn't even seem to be like one of us." The wheels in my mind were spinning around, trying to make sense of what was going on. _What's happening to me, I hear names that sound familiar to me, but yet I can't place them, a man who's saying I am not one of them._

I felt the man stopping and he laid me carefully down on a bed and walked away, I tried to listen where he was going to, but I slipped out of my conscious.

When I'd regained my conscious I heard people murmuring around me, I tried to focus on what they were saying, but I couldn't understand it, I couldn't focus on anything. Slowly I opened my eyes, and blinked a couple of times because of the bright light. I half sat, half laid in a bed, on the other side of the room was a bed similar to the one I was in, on my left side stood a screen, there were probably more beds next to me, on my right side stood small night stand and then a wall. As I tried to sit up a bit more, the bed squeaked, the voices immediately dropped and someone walked over to me.

"Ah, you're awake."

I looked to the owner of the voice, an old man with a long white beard, and twinkling blue eyes that look over his moon shaped spectacles, I nodded. I looked to the other persons around me, an old lady wearing green robes, a stern look and her gray hair in a bun. A woman in a sort of nurse outfit and a man with raven hair, black eyes a pale face and long black robes. The old man spoke, "I am professor Dumbledore, this is Professor Snape," he pointed to the man in black, "Professor McGonagall", the woman in green, "And Madame Pomfrey", he pointed to the nurse. "Could you tell us how you got here, it seems like you just appeared in Professor Snape's class."

I closed my eyes for a second, trying to remember what had happened, "Well, the last thing I can remember is that I was driving in a car with a friend, and then suddenly another car appeared in front of us and we had a car accident, then everything went black for a few seconds. I thought I was dead, but then I heard these people talking around me, and next thing was I woke up and was here, though I am still not sure if I'm alive or not."

" I can assure you that you're alive, a car accident you said?", Professor Dumbledore asked, "You mean those metal things muggles drive in?"

I nodded, "Those things, and I think I somehow got here, the last thing I remember was that I didn't want to be there at that moment the other car hit us."

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully, "What is your name?"

_Should I tell them my real name, I don't think it will make any difference, _"Yvette. Yvette Hanson."

Dumbledore nodded again, "and how old are you Miss Hanson"

"I'll turn 17 on the 15th of September, sir."

Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall, "Have you ever heard of that family name, Minerva?"

The elderly woman shook her head.

"I'm not sure what to do with you now, you better rest for now, you're looking really pale", Professor Dumbledore said, "You have to rest for now, I will see you tomorrow morning, Miss Hanson, I'll think about what might have happened."

He and the two professors left, just before they reached the door I said, "Sir, could you tell me where I am?"

I saw a twinkling in his eyes, "You're in the Hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

_That sounded also familiar, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, _the it all clicked in my mind. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could make a sound everything turned black around me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN For now I keep it on the prologue, I am not sure when I have time to write the next chapter since I am currently also working on 'A New Chance', this idea just popped in my mind and I decided to write it down before I forgot about it again.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wish Upon a Star**

****Disclaimer: Everything that is familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly, if it had been up to me some of the people would've been still alive. Any other character is from my own mind, feel free to play with them if you want, but please let me know:)****

* * *

><p>When I woke I felt okay, <em>it was just a dream<em>, I said to myself, _when I open my eyes I am in my own room again, nothing happened to me, I had no car-accident, and didn't turn up at Hogwarts either, it was just a dream_. I try to turn on my side but moaned softly at the pain as I tried to move, _maybe the car accident wasn't a dream then._

I carefully opened my eyes, trying to take in my surroundings, a brick wall on my right side, a screen on my left. I tried to sit up to have a better looked, but moaned again on the pain in my leg as I tried to move, I think someone heard me, because I heard footsteps coming my way. A friendly looking face looked around the screen, "Are you awake dear?"

I nodded carefully, not sure if it would hurt or not, "I think I am." The woman came over to me and helped me sitting up, "How are you feeling?"

"My leg hurts, but besides that I think I am fine, why?"

"You were in a bad shape when you arrived here, a fractured skull, several broken bones in your arm and a shattered leg, I haven't seen someone in such a bad shape in ages. Your skull and arm must be fine by now, those kind of injuries are easy to cure, but your leg is a different story."

I gaped at her, "Will I be able to walk again?" I heard stories of people who had a shattered leg, and it took them years of rehabilitation before they even could stand again, and most of them kept problems with walking for the rest of their life.

The woman smiled at me, "Of course you will be able to walk again, your leg should be fine in the morning, and I think you should be able to walk again by tomorrow afternoon."

"But, how?" I asked, "That's just impossible."

"There's nothing that can't be fixed with magic, of course, it will be a bit sore for a couple of days, but I have enough of Pain-relief potions in stock. But for now it's better of you get some more sleep, the healing process of your leg can be painful if you're awake, I'll get you some Dreamless-Sleep potion", I heard the woman walking to the other side of the room, opening a cupboard and walking back again. She handed me a small phial with a blue liquid in it, "Here you go."

I took it carefully from here, opened it and smelled it, it smelled like honey and nutmeg. "This isn't a dream, is it?", I asked her, the woman shook her head, "No, it isn't, why should this be a dream?"

I shrugged, "I'll explain later", I said and swallowed the potion. Immediately I felt drowsy, and my surroundings were starting to black-out. I saw the woman saying something, but didn't hear her anymore.

When I woke up again, I saw the old man sitting next to my bed, _so, that's really Albus Dumbledore_, I thought, he didn't seem to notice that I was awake, so I took my time to observe him a bit. He looked a lot like the actor who played Albus Dumbledore in the first two Harry Potter films, Richard Harris, the kind face, the silver/grey beard, his purple robes and of course his famous half-moon shaped glasses. It seemed like he knew I was awake and looking at him, because without looking up from the book he was reading he said, "Good Morning Miss Hanson."

"Goodmorning sir", I answered.

"How are you today?"

I shrugged, "I've felt better, but compared to last night I'm feeling fine." That was true, my leg didn't hurt so much anymore as I tried to move, more like I had a three-day old bruise over my whole leg, I could live with that.

"Splendid", he said, "I wanted to ask you some questions, but I'm sure Poppy won't let you go before she checks you completely, I will ask Poppy to bring you to my office when she's finished, it's easier to talk that way."

I nodded, "I guess that's fine by me", and Professor Dumbledore took off, probably looking for Madame Po. After a minute or so he returned, "She will be here in a minute, I will see you in a bit then." I wanted to nod again, but instead my stomach growled, I suddenly remembered that I hadn't eaten for quite a while now, a feint blush crept to my cheeks as I said sorry.

"Don't worry, just make sure you eat something before you come to my office."

"I will sir, thank you", I said as Dumbledore left the room, as soon as the door had closed behind him Madame Pomfrey appeared next to my bed, "It is good to see you awake again, my dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I think, my leg doesn't hurt that much any more, just a little bit dizzy", I answered her.

"That's great, now if you would allow me to run some test, just to be sure that you are fine, could you stand next to the bed?", I nodded again and carefully climbed out of the bed. When I stood next to the bed I noticed I was no longer wearing my own clothes, but instead nightgown that barely reached my knees. Madame Pomfrey turned back to me after she closed the curtain around the bed, "Could you take your shirt off?"

"Yes, of course – What?", I stumbled, not sure if I heard her correctly

"Could you take your shirt of, it's easier to work that way", she said, like it was the most normal thing to do, knowing that I had to do it any way, I slowly took of the shirt, leaving me standing in only my knickers. I crossed my arm protectively over my chest, but Madame Pomfrey tucked my arms down, "No need to be shy love, I've seen so many students by now."

I sighed softly, and watched her taking her wand and running it over me, I had seen several wand replica's in my life, hell I owned even some myself, but seeing a real one was different, just by looking at it I could feel a vibe coming from it. I watched Madame Pomfrey's movements carefully as she examined me, whispering some words once in a while.

She seemed satisfied after a couple of minutes and told me to put my shirt back on, "You are fine, but like I said before, your leg will hurt a for a couple of days, and you may be feeling a bit dizzy for the coming week, but that isn't a problem. I'll get you some breakfast and then I'll bring you to Professor Dumbledore."

Madame Pomfrey opened the curtains and walked to the other side of the room, only to return a minute later with a plate full of food and a glass with an orange liquid.

"Here you go, love, take your time to eat, I'll be back in 20 minutes", she said, as the placed the plate on the desk next to my bed, I eyed the glass, and was suddenly feeling very thirsty. As soon as Madame Pomfrey disappeared around the corner, I quickly grabbed the glass and drank it in one go, not even taking the time to taste it. I sighed in relief and was about to place the empty glass back on the plate, when I saw it was full of orange liquid again,

"Strange", I muttered, "I could've sworn that I drank all of it", I took another sip, yes it was real, not just an illusion or mind trick. I slowly emptied the glass again, taking a bit more time this time, enjoying the sweet taste of it, it tasted a bit like orange juice, but I couldn't rally place the taste.

When the glass was empty again I placed it back on the plate and grabbed one of the sandwiches that was on it, while watching the glass refill itself again, "It truly is magic", I muttered while taking a bite from the Pain au Chocolate I was holding in my hand. When I was finished with my breakfast I got out of bed again, took the plate and went looking for Madame Pomfrey. I found her in a room, which I presumed to be her office, with a man, I knocked on the door and they both looked up.

"Are you finished dear?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am, could you say thank you to whoever made it?"

She smiled, "I will, now I believe you've met Professor Snape before?"

I looked at the man standing behind her, it was the same man that was with Professor Dumbledore and the older woman yesterday evening, I nodded, "I think I have, it's nice to meet you sir."

Professor Snape said nothing, but I saw his eyes moving over my body, at the same time I remembered that I was barely wearing anything, okay, I was wearing a shirt but it was so thin that it didn't cover much, and I felt myself starting to blush for the second time in half an hour.

It seemed like he felt that I was feeling uncomfortable, because he said goodbye to Madame Pomfrey, gave me a small nod and swooped out of the office, his black cloak billowing behind him. I hadn't realised I was still looking at the door in which he had disappeared, until I heard a soft couch behind me, I immediately turned around, "O, err, I'm sorry", I said.

"No problem love, now lets get you dressed so we can go to Professor Dumbledore, we don't want to have you walking around in this with all the students around."

I looked up, "Students?"

She nodded, "Yes, Hogwarts is a school, and term isn't over for another 2 weeks, although everyone is in need of a long holiday", she said while handing me over some clothes, I took them from her and noticed it were my own.

"They were damaged when you arrived here, but I mend them for you."

I slipped my jeans and my shirt on and followed limping after Madame Pomfrey out of the Hospital wing, I saw students sitting here and there, looking curiously at me and whispering to each other as I passed them, but I tried to ignore them.

When we reached an gargoyle statue, Madame Pomfrey whispered something to it, and it jumped to live, revealing a stairwell, giving me a piece of parchment she said, "If you could give that to Professor Dumbledore for me, you can find his office upstairs, if you need me, I will be in my office."

With that, Madame Pomfrey left me, I looked at her while she walked away, and when she turned around the corner, and disappeared from my view, I started to climb upstairs. When I reached a big door, I waited a moment to catch my breath before I knocked on the door.

"Come in", I heard someone saying inside, and I opened the door, I stepped into the big, round room. On the wall hung portraits of people sleeping and on the sides where shelf's full of books, in the middle of the room stood a big desk, with Professor Dumbledore sitting behind it. On Professor Dumbledore's shoulder sat the most beautiful bird I had ever seen, it was about as big as a swan, had golden and crimson feathers, black eyes and golden claws and beak. As Professor Dumbledore was stroking the birds feathers he looked up to me, "Ah, welcome Miss Hanson, would you like a lemon drop?", he said while pointing to a small bowl in his desk, filled with round yellow-green balls.

"No, thank you sir, I just had breakfast", I said while I took place in the chair before the desk, "You said you wanted to speak to me sir?" Professor Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, there are some things I need to know, since you just appeared out of thin air yesterday afternoon."

"I understand, sir, what do you want to know?"

"Who are you, where do you come from and why do you think you are here?", Professor Dumbledore said.

"Err, like I said yesterday, my name is Yvette Hanson, I am sixteen years old, I've now lived in England for about a year, before that I lived in The Netherlands. I'm not sure how I came here, the last thing I can remember before waking up in the Hospital Wing, is that I was in a car with my boyfriend, and we had an accident -", I gasped for air, "No…", how could I have forgotten about him?

Professor Dumbledore looked carefully at me, "What is wrong, Miss Hanson?"

"Well, like I just said, I was in the car with my boyfriend, and he was driving, and I can remember that when the other car almost hit us, I wished that I, _we_ were at any other place but there at that moment. Then I showed up here, but I don't know where he is", I said while tears started to well up in my eyes, had I been too selfish to only think about myself when the accident happened?

"I'm sure he will be fine, Miss Hanson, if it is true what you said, that you wished for both of you to be somewhere else to be, I'm sure he will be fine", Professor Dumbledore said.

"But, that's the problem sir, I can't remember if I only wished for my self, or for both of us."

"Do you love him", Professor Dumbledore asked, I nodded, "And does he love you?", I nodded again, but slowly this time, after dating him for almost 2 years I still didn't know how he exactly felt about me.

"Then it should be fine, love is a strong connection, and if that connection between you two is strong enough, I'm sure that he has come with you somehow, and that he will show up in the future."

I blew my nose in my handkerchief and dried my eyes, "Are you sure, sir?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I am. So, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

I shook my head, "No sir –", then I remembered the note Madame Pomfrey gave me, "Oh, wait, yes there is, Madame Pomfrey asked me to give this note to you." I gave Professor Dumbledore the piece of parchment, who opened it and read it carefully. I saw him nodding once or twice and then smiling.

"It seems that you are a rather interesting person, Miss Hanson, I want to try something out if you don't mind."

I looked at him curiously, what could he mean with that. "No problem sir, what is it?"

Professor Dumbledore laid the piece of parchment on the desk, "I want you to set this piece of parchment on fire."

"But I don't have a lighter sir, I don't know how to do it without a lighter", I said confused, how could I let the parchment burn without a lighter.

"Well, Poppy writes that you have a really big reserve of magic inside of you, according to her it is almost as much as I have now, and I only got after years and years of practising. But having that reserve doesn't mean automatically that you will be able to use it, but if you are able to, you should be able to set this piece of parchment on fire really easily", Professor Dumbledore said, while waving to the parchment on his desk.

I had the feeling my mouth fell open, "Are you – are you sure, sir?", he nodded, "But how can I do that?"

"Just imagine that the parchment is burning, that should be enough."

I looked at his as if he was mad, but decided to try it, trying couldn't hurt, now could it? I looked at the piece of parchment on the table and imagine smoke coming off from it, I could see them coming off in my imagination. I then tried to imagine small flames licked the corners of the parchment, before it started to burn wildly.

I heard applause and looked up to see Professor Dumbledore clapping and smiling, "That was superb, Miss Hanson!"

I looked down at the parchment, it was still burning a bit, "Did I – did I just do that, sir?", I asked.

Professor Dumbledore nodded, "Yes you did, and to be able to control it that much without a wand or any previous training, that's truly amazing"

"Really?", I wasn't really sure what to say, everything was going so quickly, it was only 12 hours ago that I woke up in the Hospital Wing, and met Madame Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, people of who I thought were only fictional characters, and now I am told that I am a wizard, and a quite powerful too.

"Yes, really considering you haven't had any magical training in your live, if you come to control your powers, you will become a powerful witch in the future, if you want you can stay at Hogwarts and be trained here, that's of course if you want, otherwise we can send you back to London and we all forget about this."

"I doubt I want to back", I said, "I would love to stay here, but, isn't Hogwarts for students between the age of 11 and 17, I would hardly fit in here considering that I turn 17 in a couple of months."

"That would be no problem", Professor Dumbledore said, "We just tell the other students that you are a special case, and you magic hasn't showed until now"

I nodded, that sounded quite plausible, then I suddenly remembered that there are so many things that Hogwarts students need, "Sir, I don't have any money, even if I would love to attend Hogwarts, there is no way I could pay for my books."

Dumbledore smiled, "That will be no problem, Hogwarts has a special fund for Special Cases, I am sure that we can get you and allowance from there, the only thing that have to be done, if you accept, is to have you Sorted in one of our Houses."

I felt a smile creep onto my face, that's one of things I was most curious about, in what House I really belong, to keep appearance up I asked him innocently, "How are students Sorted, sir?"

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and the Sorting Hat flew on his desk, "This, Miss Hanson, is our Sorting Hat, it places you in one of the houses, the one you most belong, if I may?"

I looked at Professor Dumbledore as he placed the Sorting Hat on my head, immediately I heard a voice whispering in my ear, "_What do we have here, a special case?"_

"Yes", I answered, "I kinda came here on accident, from a different Universe."

"_Yes, I've seen that, it seems like you know more then you let out, don't you?"_

I nodded slightly, "Yes, in my Universe there are books written about Hogwarts, and what's going to happen the coming years."

"_I see, where should I place you, your cunning, loyal, smart and brave, you would do well in any of the Houses, it's a long time since I've seen a student like you. But there is more to you then you know, which I can not tell you."_

"Why?", I asked._  
><em>

_ "You have to find that out yourself", the Sorting Hat said, "but you must remember that blood is not the only thing that defines us, there is more to a human being then only their blood. For now, I know where I will place you, GRYFFINDOR!"_

The hat spoke the last word out loud, and I saw Dumbledore smile, "Congratulations Miss Hanson", he said while I gave the Hat back, "I will let Professor McGonagall know about it, and let her bring you to the Gryffindor Dorms."

"Does that mean I'm with Harry, Ron and Hermione?", I asked, and at the same time I mentally kicked my self for my slip, Professor Dumbledore noticed it.

"Yes you are", he said cautiously, "You know more then you show, don't you?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Wish Upon a Star**

******Disclaimer: Everything that is familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly, if it had been up to me some of the people would've been still alive. Any other character is from my own mind, feel free to play with them if you want, but please let me know:)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Yes you are", he said cautiously, "You know more then you show, don't you?"<p>

I grimaced, I had hoped that I could keep things to myself, while making a mental not of not looking directly in Professor Dumbledore or Snape's eyes, I nodded, "I know that there are a lot of things that are going to happen, but I can't tell you sir, it might change the whole future."

Dumbledore looked intensely at me, "So you know how the future will go, you know if Voldemort is defeated?"

I nodded again, "Yes, he is defeated by Harry, but I can't say more than that, I'm sorry sir."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly, a small smile on his face, "Thank you for telling me, Miss Hanson. Now, since you will be needing adequate clothing for your stay here, I suggest you go to Diagon Alley. I already asked Professor McGonagall to come with you."

"Thank you very much sir!", I said, "But, I haven't got any money."

"That won't be a problem, Miss Hanson", Professor Dumbledore said, placing a pouch on his desk, "Hogwarts has a fund for children who can not afford their school equipment. They will borrow the money, and start paying it back once they have finished their education here and got themselves a job."

Dumbledore handed me the pouch as the door opened, and Professor McGonagall walked in, "Good Morning Professor Dumbledore, Miss Hanson", she said, "How are you doing Miss Hanson?"

I smiled, "I'm fine, my legs are still sore, but Madame Pomfrey said that it would take another week before my legs are completely healed."

Professor McGonagall nodded before focusing on Professor Dumbledore, "Albus, I understood that I am to accompany Miss Hanson to Diagon Alley?"

"Indeed Minerva, Miss Hanson has showed me exteriority amounts of Magic, and decided to be enrolled in Hogwarts. I told her I am not sure in which year I have to place her, since I do not know her level of magic, and for that she will need a wand."

My eyes lit up by the word wand, I had a couple of replica's in my parents home, and they were awesome, but to get my own, real, working wand, that was something else.

Professor Dumbledore handed an old book to Professor McGonagall, "This is a Portkey, it will take you to the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley", he said before handing me a list, "And this is what you need to buy, feel free to buy more things, but these are the mandatory things you will need, have a nice trip ladies."

The moment I grabbed the Portkey, I felt something pull in my navel, and for a moment, everything was dark around me, before it started to light up again. When my eyes had adapted to the dark, I noticed that we were standing in a small pub. Looking around I saw a few people sitting in some of the boots, reading the newspaper or drinking something. I felt a small tug on my arm and saw Professor McGonagall pointing at a door.

"There is the entrance to Diagon Alley."

I followed her to the door that lead to a small courtyard. Once I closed the door behind me, Professor McGonagall took out her wand and tapped on the bricks. For a moment nothing happened, but then the bricks suddenly started to move, revealing Diagon Alley.

"Wow", I said softly, I had seen Diagon Alley a hundred times in the movies, but that was nothing compared with how it really looked like. There were people everywhere, owls flew over, letters on their legs, little children running around and playing hide and seek between all the people. As we walked trough the street, I kept on wishing that I had an extra pair of eyes, there was so much to see!

After walking for a couple of minutes, Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a shop called _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour._

"I am sure that you will be able to get everything yourself, Miss Hanson, so if we meet here in two hours time, so I can take you back to Hogwarts again."

I nodded and said my goodbye's to Professor McGonagall who took of. Taking the list out of my pocket, I scanned over it, Robes, a hat, gloves, a cloak, books, a wand, a cauldron, phials, telescope and scales. I decided to buy the clothes first, hoping that they also sold normal clothes, since the pair I was wearing was the only pair I had. On my way to the Ice Cream shop, I had seen a shop sign saying, _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. _I decided to go to that shop, and slowly walked back to it, looking at all the other shops.

.xXx.

After getting several robes, Dragon hide gloves, a hat, a cloak and several pairs of jeans, t-shirts and sweaters along with undergarment, I'd gone to the apothecary to buy the cauldron, the phials, scales and a standard Potions Kit. I knew that the last one wasn't on the list, but I would probably need it anyway, since Potions was compulsory until the 6th Year. Now having bought most of the things, I balanced them in front of me while I made my way to Ollivanders Wand Shop. When I opened the door a small bell rang, but no one appeared. I placed all the boxes on the floor and slowly walked around, looking at the shop. I was about to take out one of the boxes when I heard a loud noise behind me, I quickly pulled my hand away as I heard a soft, "Good afternoon."

An old man stood behind me, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons trough the gloom of the shop.

"Hello", I said awkwardly.

"Ah yes", the man said, "Yes, I have been waiting for you, Miss Hanson." The last bit wasn't a question, "I have been waiting for you for a long time, not sure if you would show up, but after I met Mister Harry Potter last year, I knew it wouldn't take long before you would come by."

Mr. Ollivander walked closer towards me, his eyes sweeping up and down my body, "Yes my dear, you are here with a reason, I can not tell you for which reason, that is something you have to figure out yourself."

"Well, let me see", Mr Ollivander said while he pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket, "Which is your wand arm, Miss Hanson?"

"Er – I'm right handed", I said.

"Hold out your arm. That's it", Mr Ollivander said and he started measuring the distance between my shoulder and vingers, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around my head. While he measured, Mr Ollivander said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Hanson. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstring of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenix are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand"

While the tape measure continued on its own, Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do", he said suddenly, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor, "Right then Miss Hanson. Try this one. Pear and dragon heartstring. Thirteen .inches. Reasonably Supple. Just take it and give it a swing."

I took the wand carefully and waved it around, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it almost immediately out of my hand.

"Hornbeam and Unicorn. Fourteen and a half inches. Supple. Try -"

Again I took the wand, but before I had the chance to wave it around, Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of my hand.

"No, no – redwood and unicorn, nine and three-quarter inches, quite bendy. Go on, try it out."

That pile of wands kept on growing, and growing, none of the wands seem to fit me.

"You're a tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. Hmmm, I wonder – yes, why not – unusual combination, very unusual – holly and dragon heartstring, thirteen inches, reasonably supple."

The moment I took the wand, I felt a sudden warmth creeping trough my fingers, up my arm and settling in my heart. I raised the wand and give it a firm swish, and suddenly the dusty air in the shop was lightened up by a stream of gold, silver, red, blue and green sparks that shot from the end of the wand like firework.

"Oh, bravo!", Mr. Ollivander cried before he took the wand out of my hand, and wrapped it back into its box, "I knew we would find the right one. I'm just wondering…"

I looked at him curiously, "What's wrong, Sir?"

Mr. Ollivander shook his head, "No, no, nothing is wrong, take good care of your wand, Miss Hanson."

After I paid 7 Galleons for the wand, Mr. Ollivander disappeared to the back of his shop, while I placed the box that contained the wand onto of my other school supplies. When I looked at the many boxes, I sighed, why couldn't they be smaller? Then I suddenly smiled, there is a spell to reduce boxes, what was it again, _Reducto_, no, that was to destroy objects, wait, it was _Reducio_. I took the wand out of the box, once again feeling the warmth creep trough my arm, and pointed it at the boxes.

"Reducio"

I watched the boxes shrink to the size of a match box, "Awesome", I muttered before I took the boxes and placed them in my pocket. Looking at my watch, I saw that I had forty-five minutes left until I had to meet Professor McGonagall and the Ice Cream shop, I decided to go to Flourish and Blotts to buy the books on my list. Since I didn't know in which year I would be placed, I decided to buy some more general books.

It was quite in the shop, and I took my time to brows trough the Isles, and look at the titles. Half and hour later I walked out of the shop after I had shrunken the parcel size. I had ended up buying a bit too much books, besides the books on the list such as _A History of Magic, Magical Theory, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions _and _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ I had bought _Hogwarts: A History, Practical Occlumency and Legilimency, How to Protect the Mind, Curses and Counter-Curses, Charm Your Own Cheese _and a couple more.

As I walked out of Flourish and Blotts, I saw a beautiful, pitch black owl outside of Eeylops Owl Emporium just a bit further down the street. I made my way over to the shop, and stood in front of the owl, the moment it made eye contact with me I just knew I had to buy it. Walking to the clerk that stood outside, I asked him how much the black owl cost. After paying him 11 Galleons for the Owl, and 21 more for a perch, cage and owl treats, I walked back to the owl,

"Hi", I said, "Would you like to come with me?"

The owl let out a soft screech before it flew up and settled down on my left shoulder. Brining my right hand up, I stroked its feather softly, "I'm going to call you Noctum, you like that?"

The owl once again hooted, and I smiled, "Well, that is decided then, Noctum, I'm Yvette."

When I arrived at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, _I saw Professor McGonagall sitting outside, "Good Afternoon", I said while I sat down opposite of her.

"Hello again, Miss Hanson", she said, "have you been able to get everything?"

I nodded, "I believe so, yes."

"Okay, well we have a some time left before the Portkey will take us back to Hogwarts, so is there anything you want to do."

I shook my head, "No Professor, I think I will be okay until the start of the Summer, the only problem now is where I can stay over the summer, since I am sure Hogwarts will be closed."

While I said that, a middle aged man came outside, probably the owner of the Ice Cream Shop, since he was holding a small note pad to take orders. After he asked us what kind of Ice Cream we wanted (A Double Chocolate with Mint for me, and a Blueberry and Blackberry for Professor McGonagall) he said, "I'm sorry if you consider this rude, but I overheard your conversation about a place to live. If you want, you can rent the small apartment that is above the shop, it has been empty for years now, everyone says it's too small."

I looked up at him, "Are you serious, sir?"

The man nodded, "I am", he said, while extending his hand towards me, "My name is Florean Fortescue, by the way, the owner of this shop."

I grabbed his hand and shook it, "Yvette Hanson, nice to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you need a place to stay over at the summer, don't you have family or friends where you can stay over?"

I shook my head, "No sir, you see, I just moved here and don't know anyone, my parents kicked me out of the house when they found out I was a witch."

Florean nodded understandingly, "Well, like I said, you can have a look upstairs and decide if you want to rent it, and if you want, you can help me out in the shop over the summers to pay for your rent."

"Thank you very much, sir! I would love to have a look upstairs", then I realised that Professor McGonagall still said opposite of me, "Do you mind, Professor?"

She shook her head, "Not at all, Miss Hanson, I will wait here for you."

I smiled at her before I got up, and followed Florean to a door, next to the shop, "This is the entrance to the apartment", Florean said as he put the key in the hole.

I followed him inside in the small entrance hall and up to the first floor, Florean had been right, the apartment was small. It consisted of tree rooms one room was the living room and the kitchen, next to it a small bedroom with a single bed and s tiny bathroom, just big enough to fit a toilet, sink and shower.

Even though the apartment was small, it was light and clean, both the bedroom and the living room had a window that looked out over Diagon Alley.

"What do you think", Florean asked from behind me.

I turned around, "I love it, it is beautiful!"

I followed Florean downstairs again, and sat down opposite of Professor McGonagall again, enjoying my Ice Cream while I talked with Florean about the rent, and the times I would work.

In the end we had a deal, I would work from 8 till 5, and earn about 35 Galleons myself, the rest of the money would go to the rent of the apartment. Professor McGonagall and I said our goodbye's to Florean and took the Portkey back to Hogwarts.

.xXx.

It was around dusk when Professor McGonagall and I returned to the Headmasters Office. Professor Dumbledore said behind his desk, and looked up as I fell onto the ground, not really used to the Portkey yet.

"Ah, Miss Hanson, I hope your trip went well?"

I nodded, "Yes sir, I got everything I need, but also a place to stay and a job for over the summer!"

"Brilliant", Professor Dumbledore said, "If you go downstairs, you will the Messrs Weasley who will give you a quick tour of the school before we go to the Great Hall for dinner. Both of them are in Gryffindor too, and I have informed them to show you your rooms too. Since there is not a Head Girl in Gryffindor at the moment, you will be staying in that room until the end of the year, then next year we will see where you will stay."

I nodded, "Thank you very much sir!"

I said my goodbye's to both the Professors and left the office. Once downstairs I saw two redheaded boys waiting, "Hello", I said.

Both of them looked up, "Hello", the one on the left said, "You must be Yvette Hanson."

I nodded, "That's me. I was told by Professor Dumbledore that you two would show me around?"

The one on the right nodded, "Yes, I am George Weasley, and this is my twin brother, Fred Weasley."

Fred look at his brother, "You are George, I thought _I _was George!"

I laughed at their bickering, they were as funny as I had imagined.

The looked at me, "Yes. Well, while we show you around, could you tell us where you came from…", George said.

"..You look a bit too old to be a First Year, and I can't remember that Hogwarts takes students somewhere in Fifth Year", Fred continued, "And how did you end up in the dungeons?"

"How do you know I appeared in the Dungeons?", I asked them.

They grinned, "Everyone knows that, but how did you do that, you can't Apparate in Hogwarts."

"Well, after my parents kicked my out of the house for being a witch, I was in a car with a friend when we had an accident, but just before the other car hit us, I somehow ended up here. I think my magic did it."

Both of them looked at me, "So, you didn't know you were a witch until?"

"This morning, when Professor Dumbledore told me", I tolled them.

"Hmmm", they looked at each other for a moment before they started walking, "Well, let us show you around, Yvette, Professor Dumbledore told us you're in Gryffindor too, so we can start showing you your room so you can leave your things there."

"That would be wonderful", I said, following the twins, "and then rest of the school, including secret passage's!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Wish Upon a Star**

****Disclaimer: Everything that is familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly, if it had been up to me some of the people would've been still alive. Any other character is from my own mind, feel free to play with them if you want, but please let me know:)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After my amazing tour through Hogwarts, including some of the secret passage's Fred and George know, we headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Luckily there weren't too many people in the Great Hall, since it was still early, but I had asked Fred and George if we could go a bit earlier, because I didn't fancy everyone staring at me.<p>

Sitting between Fred and George, I got some curious looks from other Gryffindors, but they didn't comment, mostly because they were First and Second Years. To the other student's I just looked like another Gryffindor Student, wearing the same robes, lined with red on the inside and the Gryffindor emblem on my chest, right above my heart. While visiting the Gryffindor Common Room, which was so damn awesome, and leaving my stuff in my room, I had changed into the robes, hoping that I would blend in a bit more. Luckily for me it was Saturday and the weather outside was amazing, so there was almost no one inside when I went to the Common Room. When Fred and George showed me my rooms my mouth fell open, we came in trough the entrance the led to the Gryffindor Common Room, the other was guarded by a portrait a bit away from the Fat Lady, en the way from the Common Room was locked by my Magical signature as Fred and George explained to me. I was keyed into the room, and I could add and remove people from the wards as I pleased. There 'living room', was a circular room of about 5 meters wide, with stairs leading to two rooms on the left side, one for the Head Girl, and one for the Head Boy. On the back side, opposite of the two door was a giant window facing over the grounds of Hogwarts and a fire place with comfortable chairs standing around it on the right side. Going upstairs to the Head Girl room, I saw a slightly smaller room with a big four poster standing opposite another window which was draped in red blankets, a small fireplace and a door leading to the bathroom. I quickly unshrinked my trunk and changed into the Gryffindor robes as Fred and George waited downstairs for me before we left for the Great Hall.

Fred nudged me in the side, pulling me back to reality again, "You look worried Yvette, is something wrong?".

I smiled, "No, just a bit nervous I guess", I said, "Professor Dumbledore told me he would introduce during dinner, that's all."

"Don't be worried", George said from my right side, "We will keep everyone away if it get's too much"

While getting my tour of Hogwarts, I had talked a lot with Fred and George, they sure were a fun due to hang out with, I told them about myself, of course not that I had crashed back trough time, and into Hogwarts, but still, there were a lot of things I could tell. In return they had told me about themselves, the rest of Gryffindor, their live at the Burrow, Ginny, Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

After everyone settle down on their House table's, I let my eyes go over the students, I noticed Harry and Ron sitting a bit further down the table, but I couldn't spot Hermione anywhere. When I was about the ask Fred and George, Professor Dumbledore stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"Good Evening everyone", he said after the noise went down, "I am glad to tell that Professor Snape managed to finish the Mandrake Potion this afternoon, and that all the petrified students have been, unpetrified."

With that, he waved his hand, and the doors of the Great Hall opened, Filch, holding Mrs. Norris in his arms, Colin Creevey, Nearly-Headless Nick, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione and Penelope Clearwater. Hermione was the first one to run into the Great Hall, past me to Harry and Ron, loudly screaming ,"You solved it! You solved it!", hugging both of them as soon as she was near them

It took a couple of minutes before everyone settled down again and Professor Dumbledore stood up again, "Now we have had that, I have one more thing to tell you. As you all will know now, several days ago a young woman crashed into Professor Snape's dungeon's. Miss Hanson is a student of Hogwarts too from now on, but the Portkey I gave her wasn't correctly set, she is a bit different from the rest of you because her magic just recently showed itself. Miss Hanson is sorted into Gryffindor House, and over summer will be decided in which year she will take place next September. Thank you."

Everyone turned towards the Gryffindor table, looking curiously for me. I felt my self blush, I didn't like it when everyone was looking at me, and sitting next to Fred and George didn't help who happily pointed towards me. I was so thankful when Professor Dumbledore clapped in his hands and food appeared on the table, because that was suddenly a lot more interesting then me.

The sudden appearance of the food and the delicious smell that came with it was overwhelming, after coming over that shock I look over the plates to see what they had and there was a huge choice. Looking over the choices I decided to go for the things I knew, usually I wasn't a big fuss with food, but after all the excitement of the last few days I wasn't sure what my stomach would and wouldn't hold, filling my plate with roast chicken, roasted potato's, peas, carrots and gravy. While eating my own meal, and occasionally answering Fred or George when they asked me something I let my eyes wander trough the Great Hall, looking for the people I had read about in the books. On the Slytherin table at the other side of the Hall I could clearly recognise a young Draco Malfoy, sided by Crabbe and Goyle, the rest of the Slytherin table was a mystery for me. On the Ravenclaw table I noticed a young Luna Lovegood sitting on her own at the far end of the table and Cho Chang sitting in the middle, her asian looks setting her apart from the rest of the students/ At the Hufflepuff table I recognised a bit more students, Cedric Diggory, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchley

Lastly I looked over the Gryffindor table, which sat the most student I had heard of, at the far end Ginny Weasly and Colin Creevey, then a bit further down Harry, Ron,, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Thomas, Parvati, Lavender, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley

Over the course of the meal, I noticed quite a lot of people still looking at me, but as soon as I looked up to see who were staring, they quickly looked away. The only people who didn't seem interested in me were the Slytherin students, they probably thought they were better then me, seeing that I only showed my magic at the age of 16, I mean, from what I've read most children start to show signs of Magic from the age of 8, sometimes before that.

When everyone was finished eating, including me, every last crumb disappeared from the plates, leaving them shiny, Fred nudged me softly in my side, pulling me back to reality. I saw that everyone was standing up, ready to go back to their Common Rooms.

"Come on", Fred said, "I'm sure everyone wants to meet you!"

I followed Fred and George towards the Common Room, but I was sure we took a detour since I had the feeling it took way longer then when we went downstairs to the Great Hall. When we finally arrived in the Common Room, I saw that my feelings had been right, we had indeed taken a detour because every single Gryffindor was in the Common Room. As soon as I stepped in, everyone turned their heads and looked at me. I felt myself turning red again, and George, feeling my discomfort said out loud, "As Professor Dumbledore said, this is our new student, Yvette. Yvette meet everyone from the Gryffindor House."

"Hi", I said nervously, "Nice to meet you all."

And with that it was settled, everyone went back to their previous conversations and Fred and George led me to a group of students, the Quidditch Team I noticed quickly. Oliver Wood was talking loudly to the other members, Katie, Alicia, Angelique and Harry.

The moment Oliver noticed the Weasley twins walking over, he looked up, "Took you two long enough to get here, we have enough to talk about."

Fred and George sat down on the free couch, and I slowly sat down between the two of them, not sure if Oliver or any of the others wanted me there.

It seemed like Oliver didn't even notice me, so caught up in his Quidditch, so I relaxed a bit as the others listened to him, taking my time to discreetly observe Harry. On the inside I was screaming, like every female Harry Potter fan, I had a crush on him and now he was sitting less then two meters away from me! Harry looked exactly like Rowling had described him in the books, short for his age, thin, and an untameable mop of pitch black hair. But the most striking about him were his dazzling green eyes, which at the moment were focused on Wood, listening intensely to his speech. Without me noticing it, a smile crept onto my face, this was so awesome! I almost didn't regret having an almost crash before being send back in time and to Hogwarts. Then I remembered my boyfriend, Dennis, what had happened to him? Professor Dumbledore said he would be alright, and that he might turn up at Hogwarts somewhere in the future, at least, that's what I understood. As my smile faltered, I felt Fred squeezing my hand, "What's wrong?," he muttered in my ear.

I shook my head, "Nothing, it's just that I didn't have the time to tell my boyfriend good bye, before I left."

"You will see him again", Fred said, "It's almost summer holiday anyway you will have enough time to visit him."

"I know,", I said, but I knew that I couldn't go and visit him, heck, he wasn't even born yet. It was a couple of more minutes before Oliver Wood ended his speech, and he noticed me for the first time. "You must be Yvette", he said while extending his hand to me, which I took and shook.

"Yes, that's me", I said, smiling slightly at him.

"What do you think of Quidditch, you like it?", he asked me, and I had to urge to roll my eyes, as in the books, Oliver Wood had a major obsession with Quidditch. Of course I knew about it, but I couldn't tell him since my cover story for my sudden appearance was that I was a Muggle-born witch, and thus I wasn't supposed to know anything about the Wizarding World.

"No, I don't", I said, "I grew up in the Muggle world."

Oliver looked at me for a minute, but before he could open his mouth, Fred and George pulled me away. "You don't want to tell her now Oliver", Fred said.

"Because then we will be sitting here until next year", George finished his brothers sentence as they lead me over to the fire place where Fred and George said down with some other Fourth Years, talking about the fact that the exams had been cancelled. I stood there awkwardly for a moment before I turned around and walked slowly to my own room. It wasn't even 9 o'clock, but I'd gotten really tired from, well everything. Quickly changing into my new Pyjama's, and closing the curtains around my four poster bed.

* * *

><p>The remaining two weeks of the school year, I had my own time table. Professor Dumbledore had said that he needed to know where my skill level was, so he could place me in the appropriate year next September, so that I wouldn't just sit in class understanding everything, or understanding nothing at all. My two weeks existed of private lessons in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. After talking with Professor Dumbledore I had convinced him to let me take flying lessons too, although they were in the evening, after dinner. All the Professors were surprised by how quickly I picked up the basics, for someone who had never heard of magic before a couple of days earlier, what they of course didn't know was that I spend a lot of my free time before being 'dumped' in Hogwarts reading the books and learning spells. I know, I was a kind of a Potter nerd, but so were some of my friends at College. The only Professor who wasn't impressed was Professor Snape.<p>

The first time I stepped into the Potions Class Room, it was almost pitch black, only a handful of torches were lighted on the walls. I had made my way to the front of the classroom and sat down, waiting until Snape arrived, while I said there, waiting for him I kept on having the feeling that someone was looking at me from the shadows. After waiting for 10 minutes, I saw him creeping out of the shadows from my peripheral vision.

"Miss Hanson", he drawled, causing me to look in his direction as he walked towards the desk I sat on, "The Headmaster requested me to teach you Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts, since we do not have a teacher at the moment. I will see you six hours a week, in this class room, 3 hours for Potions and 3 hours for Defence. I do hope that you are able to understand simple instructions, so you might be able to perform adequately in Potions, unlike the other dunderheads I teach at the moment, but I think that will not be the case, seeing that you are almost of age, and barely know anything about magic", he sneered.

During his speech, I kept on looking to him, but making sure that I didn't look him directly in his eyes, but instead focused on the bridge of his nose.

"We will see about that, sir", I replied without looking away, seeing him frown his eyebrows.

"Your cheek will not be tolerated, Miss Hanson, the next time I will deduct points from Gryffindor", he growled, "Now open your book on page 21 and start working on the Cure for Boils."

I looked away from him, and started reading trough the instructions before working on the Potion for the next 2 hours. After 2 hours of working, a potion that was somewhere between Red and Pink, kind of like the book described. Filling two flasks with the Potion, after turning off the fire, I walked towards Professor Snape's desk, and placed one of them there. I remembered that Snape had tried on several occasions to 'accidently' drop Harry's vial, so I made sure I had a second one in case that happened.

Seeing that nothing happened, I walked back to my desk to clean it up until I only had the second vial standing on my desk. Contemplating with my self for a moment, I decided to put it in my Potions kit, I might be useful in the future.

When I looked up again, I saw Professor Snape looking at me, "You can go now, Miss Hanson, I expect you here tomorrow for you Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson", he said before looking down at the pile of parchment in front of him, ignoring me.

"Yes Sir", I said before turning around and leaving the class room. Walking back to my rooms, I wasn't sure if I should be happy to see him so many times in one week, or if I shouldn't.

Placing my bag and potions kit under my bed, I grabbed _Occlumency and Legilimency, How to Protect the Mind_ from my pillow and starting reading. I had decided that the sooner I would be able to start learning Occlumency, the better I could hide the real truth about me and start making plans about what to do the coming years that I would be staying at Hogwarts, since I now knew where exactly I had landed, the end of Harry's Second Year.

Looking at the clock, I saw that I had an hour left before I had to go down for dinner, I crossed my legs in Indian Style, I sat on my bed, trying meditation to clear my mind.

* * *

><p>This rhythm continued for the next two weeks, lessons during the day, Occlumency before sleeping and flying lessons in the weekend before I wandered trough the school and borrowing books from the library which I read outside on the grass next to the Black Lake. During those weeks I mainly talked with Fred and George, who were keeping an eye on me, Oliver Wood, who heard about my Flying lessons, and Hermione, who came up to me a couple of times, asking all kind of questions. My first flying lessons had been… interesting in the least, it seemed like I had a knack for flying. As soon as Madame Hooch explained the basics of flying to me, I had taken the broom and flew right past her, while she screamed I had to be careful. Actually I wasn't surprised when I though back about it, I had always loved the idea of flying, and wanted to become a pilot.<p>

Oh, and I managed to let a cauldron explode during one of my Potions lessons. Actually it was quite funny, Professor Snape was standing behind me, looking over my shoulder what I was doing when I added to much Dried Billywig Stings, causing it to explode. The explosion had sent me flying backwards, covered in Awakening Potion, along with Professor Snape. It was a funny sight to be honest, seeing Professor Snape laying on the floor, all ruffled up and liquid dripping from his face. I had let out a small giggle, which was returned by and angry sneer before I was kicked out of the Dungeon's.

I had been allowed to return to the lessons the next day, but Professor Snape didn't say anything to me, he only sneered, and set me to work in the back of the class, as far away from him as possible.

* * *

><p>On the last day of term, Professor Dumbledore asked me to come over to his Office because he had the results from the other teachers about my performance in their lessons.<p>

"Sit down, Miss Hanson, sit down", he said as I walked into his office, "Lemon drop?"

I took a lemon drop and popped it in my mouth, while waiting for Professor Dumbledore to start talking.

"You know why you are here?", he asked, and when I nodded he continued, "Good, well, I had the results back from your teachers, and to be honest, I was a bit surprised."

I swallowed the lemon drop before saying, "Why that, Sir?"

"Your abilities are far more advanced then I would have expected, with only two weeks of magical training, you are far over the level someone your age would be with six years of magical training."

I felt my mouth falling open, "Oh."

"Yes, yes, that's what I thought, Miss Hanson", Professor Dumbledore said, "How ever, your knowledge doesn't reach that far. Your knowledge is around the same of a Third Year, so I think I should place you with either the Thirst or Fourth Years next September. Potions is the only subject you're behind in, compared to the other Second and Third Years, but Potions is a lot of practise, something that can't be improved a lot in two weeks."

Well, that didn't surprise me much, looking back I had noticed that Professor Snape hadn't really liked me, and it didn't help that I was sorted into Gryffindor, or managed to let a cauldron explode.

"Professor", I said after thinking for a moment, "Could I be placed in the Third Year next September?"

"Why that?", he asked me.

"Well, I don't really know", I started, "Like you said, my magical knowledge at the moment is somewhere in between a Third and a Fourth Year, so I think it is better to be placed in the Third Year so I can catch up bit more easy with the things I am behind in."

Professor Dumbledore nodded before I continued, "Also, I heard some of the Second Years talking about choosing extra subjects". Which was not true because I had read that in the books, "And otherwise I have to catch up on a whole year of that subject too."

Professor Dumbledore nodded again, "I see your point, Miss Hanson", he said, "Do you already know which subject you want to do?"

"Well", I said, "I'm not sure if I know all the subjects. I heard some of the Second Years naming a couple of them like Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, but I don't know all of them, so I don't think I can make a choice now."

"Understandable", said Professor Dumbledore, while giving me a piece of parchment "You have to choose two subjects out of this list."

Looking down on the parchment I saw 5 subjects;

_Study of Ancient Runes_

_Arithmancy_

_Muggle Studies_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Divination_

I already knew that I wouldn't choose Divination, so that left four subjects, Care of Magical Creature's wasn't the most difficult subject, and it was a good way to get closer to the Golden Trio. That left only one subject to choose. Maths wasn't really my thing, and runes didn't do me anything, but so didn't Muggle Studies. In the end I decided to go for Arithmancy, because it seemed to be the most useful subject to me.

Handing the parchment back to Professor Dumbledore, I said, "Then I'll go for Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy, Sir."

"Brilliant, now that's all set, I think you should start packing, if you aren't finished already, since the Hogwarts Express will be leaving at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Sir", I said as I stood up, "Have a nice summer."

Walking back towards my own rooms I smiled. The coming few years would definitely be a few interesting one's.


	5. Chapter 4

**Wish Upon a Star**

****Disclaimer: Everything that is familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly, if it had been up to me some of the people would've been still alive. Any other character is from my own mind, feel free to play with them if you want, but please let me know:)****

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up at half past 7, after quickly changing into my school robes I put the last things in my trunk, except from a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, shrunk my trunk again and places it in the front pocket of my robes. Looking around my rooms to see if I hadn't forgotten anything, I made my way towards the Great Hall. Last night I had send Noctum to Florian with a small letter, saying that I would arrive today and if he could take care of Noctum until then, because I though Noctum wouldn't enjoy sitting in the Hogwarts Express for several hours, locked up in his cage.<p>

As I left my rooms, I saw Fred and George walking several feet in front of me, quickening my steps until I was next to them.

"Good Morning you two", I said.

"Morning Yvette", they said as we walked down, talking about the up coming summer. As we sat down on the Gryffindor table, next to the rest of the Weasley clan, Harry and Hermione, Fred asked me if I already knew in which year I would be next year.

"Yes", I said, while pouring milk over my corn flakes, "Because of my lack of magical knowledge in comparasing with the other Sixth Years, Professor Dumbledore decided that I would join the Third Years next September."

"Then you will be with Ron, Harry and Hermione next year", George said, on which Ron looked up, his mouth full with food.

"I hewed my namwe?", he said while pieces of egg and bacon flew out of his mouth.

I scrounged my nose slightly, and saw Hermione doing the same, "Yes Ron, you did", I said, "George said that I would be with you guys in class next year, since I'm starting in the Third Year."

"Oh", Hermione said, "Which subjects did you choose?"

"Care of Magical Creatures and Arthimacy", I said, seeing Hermione's eyes lit up when I said my second subject.

"I choose those too", she said enthusiastically, before leaning over to me, "What do you think we will be doing in Arithmacy, I think we will be -"

"Hermione, leave her", Harry cut her of before Hermione could say more, while extending his hand to me over the table, "I believe I haven't introduced my self, I'm Harry Potter."

I shook Harry's hand, "So, you're the one everyone is talking about. Yvette Hanson, but you probably knew that already", I said.

Harry sighed, "It seems like that", he said, "Same as last year."

"What did you do then?", I asked, even though I already knew the answer, but I wasn't supposed to know.

"Hmmm", Harry said, "Last year I got almost killed, and this year I saved Ginny from a monster."

I shuddered slightly, it was strange to hear him talking about it so easily, "Seems like you're a trouble maker then."

"Not really, trouble seems to find me, I guess", he said before he turned his attention back to is plate.

It was quite for several seconds before Fred said, "Yvette, you mentioned that you parents kicked you out, so where will you be staying over the summer?"

I noticed that whole Weasley clan was now looking at me, "I'm staying in Diagon Alley", I said, "I rented a room above Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, and got a summer job there too."

"Wicked", George said, "You can go in Diagon Alley every day."

"I guess so", I said, "but I probably won't have time for that, since I'll try to work every day to earn some money for my school books, since my parents didn't give any money, the only money I had was some I still had in my pockets."

The Weasley's didn't say anything, they all knew how it was to live without a lot of money.

"But you guys are free to come over and visit me", I said, "Maybe I can get my Fire Place connected to the Floo Network, so you don't have to relay on other people to Apparate you to Diagon Alley."

Fred and George smiled, "That would be nice", they said.

Turning to Harry and Hermione, "you can come over too if you want, I'll probably be alone most of the summer anyway."

"Thanks", they both said.

After finishing our breakfast, we had to wait a couple of minutes before everyone walked together towards the chariots that would bring us back to the Hogwarts express. As everyone was pulling their heavy trunks along the path towards on of the chariots Fred asked me, "Where's your trunk Yvette?"

I smiled, "I shrunk it", I said while taking my miniature trunk out of my robes, "Makes it easier to carry."

Fred looked at me for a minute with a dumb expression before he took out his wand, tapped on his trunk and muttered, "_Reducio_"

* * *

><p>The journey with the Hogwarts Express was pleasant, I shared a compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred George and Ginny. The boys taught me how to play Exploding Snap, and taught me Expelliarmus while they practised it. Too soon for my taste, we arrived at King's Cross Station. The Weasley's pulled me with them to introduce me to their mother, Mrs. Weasley. She really was a nice woman, and after promising that I would write the other over summer, I walked trough the barrier into the Muggle world. Looking around me for a moment, I located the under grounds and bought a ticket to Charing's Cross.<p>

Half an hour later found me in Diagon Alley, in front of Florean's shop. As it wasn't a busy day, all the parents were picking their children up from the Hogwarts Express, Florean sat behind the counter, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good afternoon", I said as I entered the shop, causing Florean to look up. As soon as he saw me walking in he smiled, "Good afternoon to you to, Yvette, how was your journey back?"

"Very pleasant", I said, "A pity I have to wait a while before I see everyone again."

Florean nodded understandingly, "Well, it's only a couple of weeks before it is September again."

"You're right", I said, "Before I go upstairs and start unpacking, when can I start working?"

"When ever you want, Yvette", Florean said, "But before I can pay you, you will need to open an account in Gringotts so I can transfer your salary from my account to yours."

"I'll do that first thing tomorrow morning", I said, "Then I can start in the afternoon."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow afternoon then Yvette."

As soon as I walked into my apartment, I saw Noctum sitting in the window. Placing my still shrunken trunk on a desk, I walked over and scratched his head.

"Hello there boy", I said, "You enjoyed the flying?"

Noctum turned and looked with his pitch black eyes into my eyes, slowly nodding his head.

"Whoa", I said, a bit shocked, "It seems like you can understand me. Of course, why shouldn't you? Anyway, I won't keep you here, if you want to go out and hunt, feel free, I'll leave the back window open for you okay?"

Noctum softly hooted before he ruffled his feathers and spread his wings, flying out of the window. I leaned out the window, looking at Noctum until he was only a small dot in the sky, before I closed the window and started unpacking my things. Most of the things I left in the trunk, I wouldn't need my robes until September, but my books got a in a neat pile on the desk. I had been given some assignments to do over the summer, but they could wait a couple of days. I opened the window in the kitchen so Noctum could get inside again before sitting on my bed, legs crossed as I closed my eyes, allowing my brain to become empty.

Over the last two weeks I had made quite a leap forward with my Occlumency. The first couple of days nothing worked, my thoughts were just swirling around and I never seemed to get a grip of it. Then I thought an idea up of how to order my mind, projecting in my head, I imaged a place were I could store my thoughts and memories. I had come up with a big house which contained of one big room and several smaller, filled with open wardrobes and shelves. From then on I had dug trough my memories and placed them in order in certain wardrobes. My memories of the Harry Potter series, including copies of the books, I had stored in one of the smaller rooms, safely locked with I key that I wore every time I appeared in my mindscape, I didn't want anyone to have access to this room, since it could be used in so many ways, good and evil. No, until I had figured out what I would be doing the coming years at Hogwarts, and if I would ask others for help, the room would stay locked, so that no one could get in without my permission. Most of my memories were stored in the Main Room, as I had started to call it, the one's that couldn't do any harm to anyone.

When I felt my stomach grumble, I retreated from my mindscape, I still had a lot of things to do, but at least it was starting to look like something now. Looking at the clock I noticed that it already 8 o'clock, I quickly made my way to the Leaky Cauldron to buy dinner since I hadn't thought of brining anything to eat with me, that had to wait for tomorrow, before returning to my apartment and diving into my bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up from a sound coming from the other side of the room, opening my eyes, I saw Noctum sitting on my desk, looking at me.<p>

I yawned behind my hand before sitting straight up, "Good Morning to you too", I said before getting up.

After a quick breakfast, I made my way to Gringott's to open an account. I didn't read the sign on the door as I knew what it was saying, but instead walked straight to the goblin that was sitting at the end of the hall. As I stood in front of him, I cleared my troat.

"Yes", he said, without looking up.

"I wish to open an account", I said, at this the goblin looked up.

"Very well, Miss…?"

"Hanson", I said, while I followed the goblin to a door that was hidden in the wall.

"Ragnok", the goblin said to another goblin that was sitting behind a desk, "Miss Hanson wishes to open an account."

Ragnok nodded, "Yes, Miss Hanson, will you fill these papers in?"

I walked over to the desk and sat in the chair while reading trough the paper. Most of it was general information like Name, Address, Family, Occupation, but at the end I saw a box with 'BLOOD' above it.

"Erm, Ragnok", I said, waiting for Ragnok to look up, "Why does it say blood over here?"

Ragnok gave me a creepy smile, "Just security, Miss Hanson, to make sure that not everyone can get into your vault, all new accounts have it. It is also to see if you haven't got an account here already. Some humans made extra accounts in the past, for the wrong reasons."

I nodded, "Thank you Ragnok", I said before I started filling in the information.

It took only several minutes to fill everything in, only the blood was left. I was about to ask Ragnok for a knife when I noticed a beautiful crafted silver knife on the table in front of me. Making a small cut in my left thumb, I let a drop of blood fall in the box before giving the paper back to Ragnok. As he took the paper, the letters on the paper started to turn red, causing Ragnok to frown slightly, "It seems like you, or a blood relative, already has a vault here, Miss Hanson. Wait here while I will see which vaults this is about."

Before I had the chance to reply, Ragnok had already left the room, leaving me there dumbstruck. I had a blood relative in the Magical world, how was that possible? Until a couple of weeks ago, I had believed that the Harry Potter Universe was only a fictional one. I kept on walking into surprises in here.

It took Ragnok a couple of minutes before he came back.

"Miss Hanson", Ragnok started, "It seems like you are the descended of a very famous family, a family that hasn't accessed their vaults in over 500 years, everyone thought there were no magical members of this family alive anymore."

Not knowing what to say I just nodded, "Okay?"

"Miss Hanson, it seems like you are the descended of Salazar Slytherin himself!"

Wow, that was a surprise, "What?", I managed to say, "Are you serious?"

Ragnok nodded, "Yes, would you like to follow me, then I will bring you to the Slytherin vault."

I slowly stood up, and followed Ragnok to the one of the goblin-driven carts. As soon as I set down, Ragnok placed his hand on a wheel and the cart jumped forwards, going deeper and deeper into ground. After about 10 minutes, the chart finally slowed down, and we arrived at a very, very old looking door.

"Here we are, Miss Hanson", Ragnok said as we stepped out of the cart, "If you place your hand on the vault door, the door will open."

I did what he said, and to my shock the door swung soundlessly open, revealing a massive room, filled with gold, portraits and furniture.

"Oh.. My… God", was the only thing I could bring out, taking in the sight as I slowly walked inside before turning around and staring at Ragnok, "Are you really sure there hasn't been made a mistake?", I asked him.

"No Miss", he said, "We tested your blood 5 times, every time the result was the same, you are the descended of Salazar Slytherin."

I closed my eyes for a minute and took some deep breaths, "Then I have to accept it", I said, before looking through the vault. On a table next to me lay a silver ring, drawn by it I picked it up and hold it in the light to see it better. The ring was a beautiful crafted snake that went twice around before it bit itself in it's own tail, and 2 tiny emeralds were in the eye sockets.

"Slytherin's ring", I heard Ragnok saying behind me, "It is only worn by the head of the Slytherin family. If you accept to be the heir of Slytherin, you have to wear the ring or keep it close to you."

I slowly put the ring around my right finger and immediately I felt a tingling creeping up via my hand into the rest of my body. Images started to appear in my head, faces from the wearers of the ring before me.

"Ragnok", I said softly, "Would I be able to open another vault, and keep this one between the two of us for now?"

Ragnok bowed, "Of course, Lady Slytherin."

"Thank you", I said, "And please call me Yvette, or Miss Hanson, I'm not sure if I want everyone to know that I am Slytherin's heir."

"Of course My Lady", Ragnok said, "If you would follow me, then we can finish the paper work for your other vault."

Once we were upstairs in the office again, Ragnok took the parchment I had filled in earlier and signed it before handing me a key.

"This is the key to vault number 197, now your vault, Miss Hanson", Ragnok said.

I took the key from him and placed it in my pocket, "Thank you Ragnok. I was wondering, is there a way to access the money in my vaults without having to come back every time to Gringotts's?"

"Of course there is, My Lady", Ragnok said, "Do you wish to have access to both vaults, or only one of them?"

"Both vaults", I said, you never knew when it would come in use to have access over some extra money.

Ragnok placed two pouches on the desk, before scribbling numbers on two separate pieces of paper, which he placed into the pouches. Both of them glowed up for a moment, before one of them turned into a pitch black colour, while the other one stayed brown.

"This one", Ragnok said while pointing to the brown pouch, "Will give you access to the money that is located in vault 197, the other one will give you access to the money located in vault 19, or Slytherin's vault."

I took both the pouches and placed them in my pocket.

"Both the pouches are charmed so that only you have access to them, and they will automatically have the local currency", Ragnok said, "Do you wish to transfer money from one vault to another?"

I nodded, "Yes, I think I have to buy my school supplies soon, do you think 100 Galleons will be enough?"

"I think so, My Lady", Ragnok said, "Consider it done the moment you step outside Gringotts."

My mind wandered back to the vault I had just seen, to be honest I hadn't got a clue how much there was actually inside the vault itself.

"Ragnok, would it be possible to get an overview of what exactly is inside Slytherin's vault?"

"That won't be a problem, my Lady", Ragnok said, "We will get it to you as soon as we find out."

"Once again, thank you Ragnok", I said, before adding a goblin customary I had read in one of my books, "May your pile of gold never be void."

Ragnok bowed to me one last time as he opened the door for me. I immediately walked back to my apartment and fell down on the bed while looking at the clock, I wasn't even awake for 2 hours, and I was tired already. I had a couple of hours left before I had to start working, so I crossed my leg and dived into my mindscape again, this time to order and lock away all the new information from the past hours into on of the other smaller rooms.

When I had sorted out everything, I took a minute to study my new ring, was I going to keep it around my finger for everyone to see.

"No", I said, "That's not a smart thing to do", like I told Ragnok, I didn't want everyone to know it, But I wasn't going to let the ring leave my sight. Since I still had some time left before I had to start, I walked trough Diagon Alley, looking for a shop where they sold nice jewellery. I had decided to buy a silver necklace, and hang the ring on there, so I could hide it underneath my clothes.

Satisfied no one would find out soon, humming I made my way back to Florean's for my first shift, at least the coming weeks nothing surprising will happen, Harry isn't supposed to blow up his Aunt before Augsust, so I had some time to explore Diagon Alley, and maybe 1993 London too.

At least, I wouldn't be bored until the beginning of the new school term as I had enough things to plan.


	6. Chapter 5

**Wish Upon a Star**

****Disclaimer: Everything that is familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly, if it had been up to me some of the people would've been still alive. Any other character is from my own mind, feel free to play with them if you want, but please let me know:)****

****A/N: It's a bit of a shorter chapter, but I promise the coming one's will be long one's;)  
><strong>**

****A/N: I had they day of because of the snow today, so I had too much time left over...  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of August, and so far I hadn't seen anyone from school yet, only received a couple of letters, mainly from Fred and George, and a reply from Harry when I wished him a Happy Birthday. Fred en George told me the news about them winning the Daily Prophet Lottery and said they would be off to Egypt, so they couldn't come and visit me until the end of the summer. I wrote them back that they had to enjoy them self, and that I still would be in Diagon Alley until the 1st of September.<p>

Over the summer, not a lot had changed in Diagon Alley, the only difference was the wanted posters that were hung up everywhere at the end of July, sprouting Sirius Black's face. After a lot of thinking I had decided that there wasn't a lot that could be done this year, Peter Pettigrew actually needed to escape, because that would mean he was in a life dept with Harry, which would safe Harry's life while he was hunting for Voldemort's Horcruxes. The only thing I would do was to see if I could find Sirius, as a dog, and make his year as a total fugitive less painful, but he wouldn't show up around Hogwarts until the end of October.

When I received my book list from Professor McGonagall, who came by one evening to see how I was doing, I went get all my books immediately, along with some additional Potions ingredients I had read about, paying with the money I had earned so far. As I walked back towards Florean's for my afternoon shift, I noticed a group of kids and adults standing outside Quality Quidditch Supplies' looking at something in the window.

Luckily I was taller then them, and could see over them The shop had the new Firebolt on display and I whistled softly, I didn't know a lot about brooms yet, but it was certainly a beautiful broom. At that moment I decided that I needed a broom too, I might not play Quidditch in the future, but that doesn't mean I can't have a broom. I had loved the flying lessons I had had at Hogwarts, but the school brooms kinda sucked, they were old, they didn't steer properly and they were slow, which was pretty annoying.

Slowly making my way through the admiring crowed, I walked into the shop and noticed different kind of brooms on display on the left side of the shop. The Firebolt was the most prominent one, flanked by the Nimbus 2000 and the Nimbus 2001. I had the feeling that the Firebolt would be too expensive, also, if people would see me flying, they would ask questions where I got the money from, because a lot of people by know knew that I was on my own. No, a Firebolt was out of the question. Then my eyes moved to the Nimbus 2001, ever since seeing the second movie, I had loved the broom. Yes, a nimbus 2001 would be a perfect choice. I looked around and saw a man standing behind the counter and walked over to him.

"Hello sir", I said politely, "How much are the Nimbus 2001?"

The man put on his glasses and looked from me to the broom and back to me, "125 Galleons", he said.

I considered it for a moment, I didn't have that much in my own account, but for this once, I could use Slytherin's money, couldn't I?

I then nodded, "Okay, I'll take it", I said as I took out the black pouch and counted 125 Galleons. The man looked at me for a moment before turning around and disappearing trough a door, leading to the storages. A minute later he came out holding a Nimbus 2001 in his hands. While I looked at the broom, the man picked the money and placed it in the cash register. The broom was beautiful, and near the tail it's ID number was printed, 1919, I noticed, which made me smile. 19 had always been my lucky number.

I placed the broom down, and watched while the man wrapped the Nimbus carefully in paper to protect it before handing it back to me.

I quickly ran back to my apartment to put away the Nimbus 2001, along with my books and the hurried downstairs, I was already 10 minutes late for work!

"I'm sorry, Florean!", I said as I ran inside the shop, "I was caught up with the Firebolt."

Florean smiled, "It's now problem, you're always on time, once late doesn't matter that much. Now, if you can bring this to the young boy outside", Florean said, handing me a big ice coup

I hurried outside, and was surprised to see that the 'young boy' was Harry Potter.

"Harry!", I said as I set his Ice coup in front of him, causing him to look up.

"Yvette, what are you doing here?", he asked.

"Me? I'm working here you silly", I said to him while slapping him playfully on his shoulder, "But what brings you here, shopping for Hogwarts?"

He nodded, "That, and I blew up my Aunt yesterday evening, so I ran away and ended up here", he said, "The Minister told me I have to stay here the rest of the summer, and that I wasn't allowed to go wandering in Muggle London."

"That sucks", I said, "where are you staying? You could stay in my apartment if you have no other place."

"I'm fine, I rented a room in the Leaky Cauldron, and Tom keeps an eye on me", Harry said, taking a bite of his Ice Coup, "mmm, nice."

"Well", I said, "If you really want to go to Muggle London, I could accompany you, I was planning on going myself anyway. Just tell me if you want to go."

I looked up and saw Florean telling me to come over, "Sorry, I have to go Harry, Florean needs me, I will see you soon."

"Okay, see you Yvette", Harry said as he pulled out a stack of parchment, History of Magic I noticed as I walked to Florean.

"You seem to know Mr. Potter", Florean said as I was within hearing distance.

I nodded, "Yes, we're both in Gryffindor, and next year I'll be in the same class as him."

"That's good", Florean said, "He will need some friends while he is staying here. By the way, I offered him free Ice Creams until the end of the summer, so you know", he added with a wink before sending me back to work.

* * *

><p>The following two weeks were quite the same, Harry spent most of his time at Florean's, where he would sit and do his homework and occasionally I joined him and we worked together, while enjoying the nice August weather or listening to one of Florean's story's about the History of Magic while finishing our Essays, while enjoying a big ice cream.<p>

It was the last week of August when Harry asked me if we could go to Muggle London, I agreed quickly, since I hadn't had the chance to go yet. The next morning I met Harry in the Leaky Cauldron before asking Tom if it was okay if Harry could go into Muggle London with me. Tom eyed me suspiciously, but then gave in, under the condition that we would take our wands, and would be back before 5 o'clock. Thanking Tom we hurried out of the Leaky Cauldron before he could change his mind. When we stepped outside on Charing Cross Street I asked Harry where he wanted to go first.

"I don't know", Harry said, "I've never really been to London, so I don't know it very good."

I could've know it, Harry had never been treated properly by the Dursley's, "Okay", I said, "let's take the bus to the Big Ben first", walking over to one of the bus stops before stopping and turning around, "Wait, I have a better idea."

Harry looked at me, "What?"

"Well", I said, "There are these Tour buses, they will take you all around London and show you all the highlights!"

Harry grinned, "That sounds good to me, but I don't have a lot of muggle money with me", he said.

"Don't worry, I changed enough yesterday evening, just buy me a nice Christmas Presents okay?", I winked.

Harry turned red and looked away while muttering an "Okay."

Not noticing this, I slowly started walking towards Trafalgar Square because I knew there was an hop-on point close to there, after a moment I noticed that Harry didn't follow me, so I stopped and turned around.

"Are you coming Harry", I said, "Or do you want to spent your day here just standing there?"

"Huh", Harry looked up and saw that I had continued walking, he hurried up and together we walked towards the Hop-On point.

The tour through London was more fun then I had expected, Harry loved seeing all the famous things he had only heard about, or seen on the news. I felt a pity for Harry, the Dursleys really had treated him badly. Surrey was only a short drive away from London, and I'm sure they have been to London loads of times, every time leaving Harry in the car or with Mrs. Figgs.

Several hours later found us, drinking tea in a small shop on the embankment of the Thames, watching other people hurry along, talking about all the things we had seen on the tour.

"Thank you for taking me out today, Yvette", Harry said, "I really enjoyed it, I had never really been in London before. Only when Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley on my 11th birthday, and when the Dursley's brought me to King's Cross Station."

"It's no problem", I said, "We can go again another time if you want."

"I would love to", Harry said, "But I'm not sure if my Aunt and Uncle will allow me."

"Why wouldn't they", I asked, but I had a hunch that I alreadt knew the answer to that.

"They hate me, because I am a wizard", Harry said, "They call me a freak, and if you were to come by to take me somewhere they would totally freak out, since you're a witch."

"Well", I said, "What if they do not know I'm a witch? I mean, I can behave like a perfectly normal muggle, since I have lived like that for the biggest part of my life."

"I don't know", Harry sighed, "I rather not take the risk."

I nodded while looking on my watch I noticed that it was already half past 4, "I think we should go back, we only got half an hour left."

Harry nodded before he drank the last bit of his tea, "Okay, let's go then."

As we walked back towards the underground I got the distinct feeling that we were being followed, that feeling had started earlier, when Harry and I had sat down for a cup of tea, I had had the feeling that we being watched. Looking behind us, while pretending that I was grabbing something from my bag, I noticed nothing out of ordinary. I was about to look forwards again, when I noticed something black standing in an alley. A big black dog was hiding in the shadows, and I was sure it was Sirius. A small smile crept on my face as Harry and I descended the chairs , Harry noticed it the smile and asked me what happened.

"Nothing", I said, "I just saw someone I thought I recognised."

* * *

><p>It was the last day of the summer holidays when I saw Ron and Hermione sitting outside of Florean's, waiting for their ice coup.<p>

"Hey, you two", I greeted them as I brought them their ice coup, "How has your summer been?"

"Yvette", Hermione said, her face tanned from the sun in France, and Ron was more freckled then ever, no doubt the result of his weeks in Egypt, "We've been fine. How has your holiday been?"

"Just normal, I guess. Working most of the days here, besides taking Harry into muggle London one afternoon", I said, "How was Egypt?"

A big smile appeared on Ron's face, "It was awesome! Bill showed us several pyramids -"

"Harry! HARRY!", Hermione suddenly screamed, causing both Ron and me to look up. Harry stood a bit awkward in the middle of the street, looking around him to see who was calling him, then he spotted, Ron and Hermione sitting on a table and a smile appeared on his face.

"Finally!", Ron said as Harry at down, looking at Harry I asked if he wanted to have his usual ice coup, and he nodded before Ron kept on talking about how they had been looking for him.

I went back inside of the store, gathering the ingredient's I needed for Harry's favourite ice coup, Triple Chocolate Mint.

"Don't you want to be with your friends", Florean asked from behind me, causing me to jump lightly.

"Neh", I said, "I mean, I know Harry, but I haven't really gotten to know Ron and Hermione. Although Fred and George came by earlier, making me to come shopping with them. Besides, it's busy today, and I'm going back to Hogwarts again tomorrow, so I will see everyone then."

"Well, if you sure", Florean said, "But I'll manage on my own, I have been doing it for years"

"I know that Florean", I said as I finished Harry's ice coup, "But I enjoy working here, it is fun and you meet loads of people. Well, I have to bring this one outside."

I took the ice coup outside and brought it the Trio, who were talking about going to the animal shop for Scabbers and an owl.

* * *

><p>I added the last things in my trunk, by books and placed them on top of my folded robes. The only thing that I had to pack was the list I made with the vents for the coming years. Of course, I wrote it in a kind of code so that people wouldn't understand it immediately, I wanted to add a spell on it, so only I could see it, or something there was on the Marauders Map, so you could only read it when you knew the password, but I hadn't been able to find a proper spell for it.<p>

Looking over the list, I looked at the events for the coming year, with the main one being Sirius Black (or Sluipvoet as I wrote down, which was the Dutch version for Padfoot) along with the Dementors, Peter Pettigrew. I knew that there wasn't a lot I could do about Pettigrew at the moment, with out messing up the whole time-line. Because of his escape, Pettigrew was in a life debt with Harry, which would help Harry to escape once they were looking for Horcruxes. Speaking of those, I maybe should go to the Room of Requirement at one point, and already destroy Ravenclaw's diadem, that wouldn't do any harm, would it?

Back to the plans for coming the year, I planned on looking for Sirius when he was in his dog form, and try to win his trust and feed him. He had been so starved when he finally revealed his true self at the end of the year, living only of rats, and one or two other things he could find.

And I had to somehow get permission to go to Hogsmeade. It probably wouldn't be a problem, seeing as I am considered an orphan, but I wouldn't want to miss out on the trips to Hogsmeade.

With a flick of my wand, I shrunk my trunk and placed it in the pockets of my jeans, even though I was technically still under aged, living in Diagon Alley had it advantages. There were so many wizards and witched around that it was really difficult to pin point under aged magic. I set the alarm for 8 am and lay down in my bed, feeling ready for the upcoming year.


	7. Chapter 6

**Wish Upon a Star**

****Disclaimer: Everything that is familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly, if it had been up to me some of the people would've been still alive. Any o****ther character is from my own mind, feel free to play with them if you want, but please let me know:)********

* * *

><p>When I woke up at eight the next morning, loud noises were coming from Diagon Alley. Slipping out of my bed, I opened the curtains and peeked outside. The street was bustling with people who were doing last minute shopping before their children were of to Hogwarts, sighing I closed the curtains and made my way to the small bathroom. After I quick shower I looked in the mirror, a pair of greyblue eyes stared back at me, half covered behind some strands of strawberry blonde hair. People always loved my hair, because it was a different colour then most of the people, but I hated it. I could never do something nice with my hair, the only things that worked were a ponytail of a plait.

Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I made my way back to the bed room, in search for my jeans and a jumper. While I was fighting with my jumper I heard a soft hoot coming from the other side of the room. Quickly pulling the jumper over my head I saw Noctum sitting in the window.

"Good Morning boy", I said while walking over to him, "You ready to go back to Hogwarts?"

Noctum nodded as I scratched the top of his head.

"Good, well I don't think you will enjoy a long ride in a cage, so if I were you I would quickly go and fly there, before I lock you up in your cage", I joked.

While I opened the window for Noctum, he ruffled his wings before spreading his wings and making his way to Hogwarts.

I closed the window and walked trough my apartment, looking form things I might have been forgotten to put in my trunk. Seeing that I hadn't left anything that I would miss I took my back pack and swung it on my back and locked the door to my apartment. I didn't know when I would be coming back, but it would probably be next summer.

After saying goodbye to Florean, and promising I would be careful I made my way towards the Leaky Cauldron to get a quick breakfast. While eating my breakfast in one of the booths, I saw the Weasley family run around, looking for their books, socks, wands and what not. Around nine I left the Leaky Cauldron and mane my way to the underground to get to Kings Cross'. Of course it was my luck that it was still rush hour, and the trains were jam packed with people. At that moment I was so glad I was able to shrink my trunk, other wise it would've been impossible to get into the trains. There saw literally no room to breath!

When a female voice announced that we were approaching Kings Cross Station I had to use my elbows to get to the doors, and just managed to jump out before the doors closed again and the train sped away.

"Damned rush hour", I muttered to myself while placing my back pack on my bag and checking if I still had my wand and trunk. Finding those two still tucked away safely, I started walking towards Platform 9¾ while checking the time. Just before half past nine. The journey had been a bit faster then I had expected, but that didn't really matter.

Leaning casually against the gate that lead to Platform 9¾, I waited a moment before I went trough the wall. Quickly regaining my balance, I made my towards the train. There were already a couple of students and parents walking around, but most would probably arrive just before 10, since they could Apparate to the platform.

I kind of knew where Harry, Ron and Hermione would stay, since they ended up with Remus Lupin's, but I didn't feel like joining them, so I made my way to the last compartment, unshrunk my trunk and placed it in the luggage rack. Pulling out a Muggle sketchbook and some pencils I started working on some drawings while waiting for the train to leave.

At exactly 10 o'clock, the train whistled loudly and started to move forward. Looking out of the window I saw the platform filled with parents who were weaving at their children. Then I saw something with black hair moving trough the crow, and jumping onto the train. Harry, I realised. Of course, Arthur Weasley had that conversation with him about being careful, and not to go looking for Sirius Black.

As the station disappeared out of sight, I concentrated on my sketch again, frowning at the messy lines I added, drawing in a moving train didn't go well. While I was erasing the wobbly lines, I heard the door of my coupé slide open. Looking up I saw a little girl standing in the door, frantically holding a cage with a barn owl in one hand, and a large trunk in the other.

"Err, is there still space here?", she asked softly, while looking at her shoes.

"Of course", I said, "There's no one else sitting here."

The girl started to pull her trunk into the compartment, seeing that she was struggling to move it, I stood up.

"Let me help you", I said, causing her to look up in surprise, before she moved past me and sat down on the seat opposite of me. I lifted up her trunk, which was actually quite heavy, and placed it in the luggage rack before I sat down on my seat.

"So, are you a First Year?", I asked, observing the girl who was staring at her hands. She was small for her age, when I stood next to her she barely reached my chest, and I was about 6 feet tall. Long black hair framed her pale face, and hid her light grey eyes, who were observing me.

"How do you know?", she asked, never taking her eyes from me.

"Well, I guess the fact that I haven't seen you before at Hogwarts, and that you do not sit with friends?", I said.

"Then why are you sitting on your own?"

"Good question, it's because I don't know a lot of people, this is my First Year at Hogwarts."

The girl looked at me curiously, "How's that possible, you're at least seventeen."

"I know", I said, "But for some reason my magic never showed until now. And Professor Dumbledore allowed me to start now, although I will start with the Third Years. By the way, I'm Yvette, Yvette Hanson."

"Emily, Emily Scott", she said softly before looking out of the window, gazing at the quickly changing landscape.

We sat in silence for the next 3 hours, the only sound heard was the raging of the train as we passed by trees. The even landscape from around London had been replaced by hills, the only evidence of the fact that we were travelling North.

Most of the journey was uneventful, Fred and George cam by to say hello, before they went of to look for someone and the food trolley came by at one point.

Emily wasn't a talkative person, but she asked me occasionally questions, and told me that her mother had been a witch too, but she died just before Emily turned one. Her father had told her that she was a witch, but because he was a muggle himself, he couldn't tell het a lot, only what he had heard from her mother.

It started to get dark when the train abruptly stopped in the middle of a field, soon after the light went out and the temperature dropped rapidly. The Dementors were checking the train for Sirius Black. I heard people on the corridor, poking their heads outside of their coupe to see what's going on. While I made my way to the door, I heard Emily whimper softly.

"What's going on?", she said softly.

"I don't know", I said, "Maybe the engine of the train broke down."

As I opened the coupe door, I shivered, the temperature on the corridor was even colder then inside. Looking to my left, I saw several heads poking out of the other coupe's, other people who were trying to find out what was happening. Then, a gurgling sound came from my right side, and in my peripheral vision I saw something dark hovering in the air. Turning my head I immediately recognised the Dementor, which was slowly floating towards me. As it neared, my whole body turned into ice, clutching my heart and squeezing it in the cold. I fell back into the seat, not being able to close the door and balled my hands into fists, keeping the close over my heart, trying to protect it from the cold feeling. A darkness started to appear in my head, and voices were screaming at me, calling me nasty names, because I had been different at primary school from the other kids. As the Dementor floated in front of our coupé, I closed my eyes, trying to not think of anything.

It felt like ages went by before the cold grip on my heard weakened. Carefully opening my eyes, I noticed that the Dementor had gone. I sighed in relieve before I started to rub my arms, attempting to get them a bit warmer again. Then I heard soft sobs coming from my left, and realised the Emily was here too. I closed the door of the coupé before I sat down next to her, slowly placing my arm around her.

"Shh", I said, "It is okay, it's gone now."

"What – what was that?", Emily sobbed.

"A Dementor, a Dark creature that sucks away all the happiness", I said before I slowly reached over to my bag, an grabbed two chocolate frogs, handing one to Emily.

"Here, eat", I said while I opened my own, "It will help."

As I bit of the head of my own Frog, I felt a pleasant tingling spread trough my body, and looking at Emily's face, she'd felt the same.

"Better?"

She nodded, "Yes, thank you."

I checked my watch, and noticed that it was almost time for us to arrive at Hogsmeade, I pulled both our trunks out of the luggage rack and opened mine to grab my robes.

Emily looked at me for a moment, before she opened her trunk and changed into her robes. As I turned around, she noticed the red and golden patch on my left breast and motioned to it.

"What is that?"

I looked down, "Oh, that. That's the House I'm in, Gryffindor."

Emily's eyes lit up a bit, "Oh, what are Houses?"

While we travelled the last couple of minutes towards Hogsmeade, I told Emily about the things I knew about the Houses, but leaving aside the fact that Slytherin is associated with the Dark side and the other stereotypical views on the Houses. As we arrived at Hogsmeade I waved Emily goodbye, who was going with the other First Years, before following the other students towards the stagecoaches that stood waiting. I looked at them for a moment, a bit surprised by the fact that they seemed to pull itself, before I was pulled aside, looking into the faces of two grinning Weasley's.

"Yvette, where have you been the whole day?", Fred, I think, asked.

"On the train, where else", I said, quirking an eyebrow while they pulled me towards one of the coaches.

"And you couldn't come and find us? We're hurt", George said as we stepped into one of the cages. I immediately decided that I didn't really like the coaches, the shook me inside out and the smelled awfully, like something had been dying in it, for ages. I was glad when we arrived at Hogwarts, because I couldn't hold my breath much longer. As we walked towards the Great Hall with the other students I noticed Professor McGonagall walking away, followed by Harry, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey. I sat down on the Gryffindor table along with Fred, George and Ron, and waited for the Sorting to start. It took only a couple of minutes before Professor Flitwick walked in with the Sorting Hat, followed by a group of frightened First Years. I zoned out as the Sorting Hat sang it's song and let my eyes wonder of the Teachers Table. Professor Snape was sitting at the end, scowling as he let his eyes flicker over the students, I met his eye for a split second, which seemed to turn even darker in the period, before I looked away. Most of the teachers were present, the only one missing, that I knew of, were Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawney and Madame Pomfrey. Suddenly I heard Professor Flitwick say the name "Scott, Emily."

I focused my attention on the girl I had met on the train while she nervously walked towards the stool. As she said down I saw her looking at me and I tried to give her an encouraging smile, before her eyes disappeared underneath the Sorting Hat.

Emily sat on the stool for at least 5 minutes, her mouth pulling in a tight line before the Hat screamed out "GRYFFINDOR". I looked at her in surprise as she slowly made her way over to the Gryffindor table. Fred noticed me looking at her, and softly nudged me in my side as Professor Flitwick called for the next student, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, it's just that I met that girl, Emily, on the train to Hogwarts, I hadn't expected her to be sorted into Gryffindor since she was so shy, that's all."

It took only a couple of more minutes for the rest of the First Years to be Sorted and Professor Flitwick carried the Hat and the stool out of the Great Hall. At the same time Harry and Hermione sat down on the Gryffindor table. In the candle light I could see that Harry was annoyed by something, probably the fact that everyone were pointing at him, but Hermione looked really pleased, she just had received her Time-Turner I believe.

As Professor Flitwick made his way back to the staff table, Professor Dumbledore stood up and bid for silence.

"Welcome!", he said, his eyes even more twinkling then usually because of the thousands of candle's that illuminated the Hall, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat before he continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

This made a big impact on the student body, almost everyone started whispering with their neighbours about it, the only who weren't familiar with Dementors were the Muggle-born witches and wizards, but they were quickly filled in by their peers.

"I look to the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors."

Percy, who sat a bit further down the table puffed out his chest, showing of the badge on his chest to everyone.

"On a happier note", Professor Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

A few people clapped as Professor Lupin stood, mainly the Gryffindor's. As the applause died away Professor Dumbledore continued, "As to our second appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy some more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to sat that this place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeper duties."

It took one or two seconds before everyone processed that statement, before a laud applause erupted, mainly from the Gryffindor table. From my seat I could look at the Slythering table, but it seemed that none of them were happy about the fact that Hagrid had become a Professor. It took several minutes before the applause died down and Professor Dumbledore spoke once again.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

Like with the end feast, the golden plates filled itself with and the goblets were filled with drink. I filled my plate with different things I had missed, the food in the Leaky Cauldron had been good, but there wasn't a big choice so I ended up eating most of the evenings the same things. The feast had been better then the one at the end of last year, everyone was cheerful and had stories to share from their holidays.

At long last, the crumbles from the deserts melted away and Professor Dumbledore announced that it was time for us to go back to our dorms, since the lessons started the following that. I followed the other Gryffindor students to the Seventh Floor when I remembered something. My room was in the Gryffindor Head Tower, and Percy Weasley was Head Boy this year, did that mean I had to share to tower with him? I looked around me as we waited for the Fat Lady since no one knew the password yet, besides the Prefects and the Heads, who weren't there.

"Coming trough, coming trough!", Percy's voice came from behind the crows, " The new password is _Fortuna Major_!"

I heard Neville Longbottom moaning, "Oh no", as the Fat Lady swung open to reveal the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. I waited until the other students were inside before I tapped Percy on his shoulder, he turned around to face me.

"Hello Yvette", he said, "What is it?"

"I was just wondering, I am placed in the Gryffindor Head Tower, but I was wondering if you stay there too, just so I know I have to keep it a bit tidy", I said.

Percy shook his head, "No, that tower hasn't been used for ages, the Head Boy and Girl live in the Head Rooms on the Fourth floor."

I looked at him, not really getting it, "Then why is it called the Head Tower?", I asked.

"Well", Percy said, "in the 1800's, there weren't any Prefects, only a Head Boy and Girl from every House. But since there is only one Head Boy and one Head Girl now, they relocated their rooms."

"Oh", I said, "Okay, thank you Percy."

Actually, I was glad that I didn't have to share the Tower with anyone, it would've made some of my plans to fall in the water.

I said my goodbye's to Percy before I made my way into the Common Room. There weren't a lot of people, most of them were probably in their dormitories, unpacking or retiring to bed. I walked back into the small corridor and tapped with my wand on the Lion portrait, the portrait could be opened from both sides, to get into the rooms, one needed to be keyed into the wards that were placed onto the room, but to get out was much easier. I had to think about something to change that, since I was planning on letting Sirius stay in my rooms, and I couldn't have him walking into the Gryffindor Common Room, even if it was to kill Peter Pettigrew.

After a second it opened to reveal a small corridor that lead to my rooms. The fire in the fire placed roared as I walked in, and illuminated the room in a nice way. As I made my way over my bed room, I heard something tapping on the glass window. I made my way over and saw Noctum hovering in front of the window, when I opened the window he quickly flew in and perched himself on the back of one of the sofa's. I walked back to him and scratched him on his head.

"Hello boy, what are you doing here", I said softly, "Don't you want to stay in the owlery?"

Noctum shook his head on that question, and I laughed softly.

"I don't blame you, it's probably windy in there. You can stay here, I'm here on my own anyway."

Noctum hooted softly in reply, I was about to say something when a yawn came in my way.

"Well, I don't know about you", I said as I scratched Noctum's head, "But I'm tired, so I'm going to have a shower and then to bed. I've got my first lessons tomorrow."

I stretched my arms above me as I made my way to my bedroom, opening my trunk I took out my knickers, a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt and made my way to the bathroom for a nice, hot shower.


	8. Chapter 7

**Wish Upon a Star**

****Disclaimer: Everything that is familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly, if it had been up to me some of the people would've been still alive. Any o****ther character is from my own mind, feel free to play with them if you want, but please let me know:)********

********A/N: Sorry for the long wait but school has been killing me, so many deadlines the past few months. Luckily the last things are due coming week and the week after so I hope I will have a bit more time to write then!********

* * *

><p>I woke up on time for my first real day at Hogwarts, after quickly brushing my teeth and hair I threw on my school robes and left the Tower<em> trough<em> the second entrance. I hadn't really taken this one before, so as I stepped out of the portrait I looked around me before turning back to the portrait. I was still on the Seventh Floor, and by the looks of it relatively close to the unused classrooms and the stairs that let up to the Astronomy Tower. The portrait guarding the entrance to the Head Tower was a black knight, I asked him for his name, but he wouldn't tell me, only saying that it was outrageous that after several generations of being empty, the Head Tower now suddenly was used again, and he had to do his job and guard it. Luckily he allowed me to change the password to a bit of a better one, the previous one was set by Professor Dumbledore at the end of last year, _Lemondrop_, wasn't the best one in my opinion. So after setting the password to _Padfoot _I made my way downstairs to the Great Hall for Breakfast. On my way down I got really excited, suddenly realising that I was living the dream that so many people had. There were so many people I knew that would give anything to attend Hogwarts, and now I was doing it!

Suddenly I felt two arms looping trough my own, looking to my sides I was Fred and George walking next no me.

"Good morning guys", I said cheerfully.

"Morning Yvette", George, I think, said, "Didn't see you in the Common Room this morning."

"I know, I tried to other Entrance for once, seeing where it would lead me to."

"And?", Fred said, a bog grin already plastered on his face, "Anywhere interesting?"

I shook my head, "No, not really", I said as we sat down on the Gryffindor table, "Somewhere near the entrance to the Astronomy Tower."

As I looked over the Great Hall, I noticed Draco Malfoy pointing towards the Entrance door before pretending to faint. I heard the other Slytherins around him laughing as I looked towards the Entrance door, seeing that Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly made their way over towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Potter", one of the girls shrieked, Pansy Parkinson it was I believe, "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! _Wooooooooo_!"

As Harry dropped down in the seat next to George, George passed over a pile of parchements, "New Third Year course schedules", he said, ""What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy", Ron said, glaring towards the Slytherin table where Malfoy again was pretending to faint with terror.

"Malfoy is just an immature prat, Harry", I said as I sipped my Orange juice, "He's spoiled rotten by his father so he feels better then anyone else."

"Well, he's still a git", George said, "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

Fred nodded, "Nearly wet himself in the process."

"They're nasty things, those Dementors", I said, "I don't know about you guys, but I had the feeling I was freezing on the inside, like my hart was frozen."

"Same here", Fred said.

"But you didn't pass out, though, did you?", Harry said darkly.

"Forget it, Harry", George said, "Azkaban's prisoners go mad within days after arriving there. The Dementors suck out all the happiness around it, that's what it feeds on."

"Anyway", Fred said, "We'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

Harry nodded, looking a bit more happy while piling up some sausages on his plate. It was quite for a few moments before Hermione said happily, "Ooh, good, we're starting with some new subjects today!"

"Hermione", Ron said, looking over her shoulder at her timetable, "they've messed up your timetable. Look – they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_"

While Ron and Hermione kept bickering over her timetable, I knew roughly what it was about, Hermione's lessons and her Time Turner, I looked at the Head table. Most of the teachers were already present, Professor Snape sitting at the end of the table, closest to the door and the Slytherin table, next to him two female professors I didn't recognise, but most likely they would be Professor Sinistra, Babbling or Burbage, Next were Madame Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick. Professor Dumbledore sat in the middle of the table. On the other side of Professor Dumbledore sat Professor McGonagall, Sprout, Lupin and Hagrid.

As I let my eyes slide back to Snape, I noticed that he was frowning even more then usual while sending death glares to Professor Lupin. It took me a second to remember why Snape could muster such a hatred for Remus Lupin, but then I remembered. Lupin had been twenty-five percent of the Marauders, and thus one of the reasons that Snape's life at Hogwarts had been miserable, but also on of the reasons that his friendship with Lily Evans had ended.

When I returned to the present situation around me I notices that Harry, Ron and Hermione bid their goodbye's before running of to the North Tower for their first Divination lesson. I was glad that I knew what happened in the lessons so I didn't have to go to those lessons, no Arithmancy would probably be a much better option, although I wasn't a star at Maths, to be honest I kind of sucked at it, but hopefully Arithmancy would start at the basics, and since it was usually only taught to thirteen year old children, I was quite optimistic that I would be able to get along.

Drinking the last bits of my orange juice I said my goodbyes to Fred and George and made my way towards the Arithmancy classroom that was located on the Seventh Floor. There was no one waiting outside of the classroom as I arrived, which didn't surprise me. Most people probably had stayed up late yesterday evening while catching up with everyone in their dorm, and thus were late this morning with getting up. After a couple of minutes more people arrived, saying hello to each other, and speculating what we would do the coming term.

The classroom filled quickly when Professor Vector arrived, most people already sat in familiar pairs, other Third Years from the same House, or people they already knew from somewhere. The only one missing was Hermione Granger, but that didn't surprise me. All in all there were about 9 students. Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, Padma Patil, two blond and a black haired boys from Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot I learned later, leaving Hermione and me a the only Gryffindors, when she showed up.

When Professor vector closed the door, Hermione came running trough, excusing herself to Professor Vector and quickly sitting down in the spare seat next to me.

"Just in time", I said softly as Hermione grabbed her books out of her bag.

Hermione was about to say something where Professor Vector cleared her throat and asked for our attention.

"Good morning Third Years", she started, "Welcome to you first lesson of Arithmancy. The coming term we will start with the basic equations you will need in the future. Before we can begin I need to know how you think when solving equations, so we will start with a standard test. You will have the coming half hour to get as far as you can. It is not a problem if you can not finish it, and if you get stuck on a question please try to do it as much as possible before continuing the to the next question."

She waved with her wand and two stacks of parchment that were on here desk hovered trough the class room, giving a copy of the test to every student. As my copy fall down in front of me, I automatically started reading it, _Arithmancy, Third Year Progress check. _It consisted of about 20 different questions, some basic mathematical questions like multiplying, but others were more complicated, asking to calculate things like probabilities.

In the end we got the rest of the hour to work on the tests. As the bell rang I quickly packed up my quill and ink as my test floated towards Professor Vector's desk again, I looked around me to see if Hermione was still there, but she had already left. As I walked out of the classroom I heard someone shouting my name.

"Hanson!"

Looking around me I only saw Draco Malfoy standing in the corridor, next to him Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.

"Yes", I replied, a bit irritated.

"What are you doing in a Third Year Class", Malfoy sneered, "Are you too stupid to understand the Seventh Year curriculum?"

"Of course not", I sneered back at him, "But would you be able to follow it without earlier education?"

Malfoy quirked his left eyebrow slightly, not seeming to understand me, and I chuckled softly, as far as I knew Draco Malfoy knew most of the time what was going on in the school, since the Slytherin's shared information about other people with each other.

"I mean that I have had no magical education before coming here, Draco Malfoy, so like I asked you, would you be able to follow Seventh Year lessons without knowing what has been taught the previous six years?"

It seemed like he was having a mental argue about what he was going to say, but instead of saying something he turned around and moved into the other directions, followed by the three other Slytherins.

Thanks to Draco Malfoy I was almost late for the Transfiguration lesson, I ran towards the classroom and made it just in time for the bell, only earning a scowl from Professor McGonagall. I sat down in one of the empty spots, next to Seamus Finnegan, and listened to Professor McGonagall's lecture about Animagi. After explaining most things about them, she transformed into her own cat form. It was quite fascinating to see to be honest, her body shrank rapidly, along with her robes, as she crouched down and turned dark, matching the colour of her fur. But the most strange thing was the tail that suddenly grew out of her backside. She walked around the classroom in her cat form before she changed back to her normal self with a small _pop_, looking irritated around the class

"Really, what has gotten into you all today?", she asked, "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everyone turned their heads toward Harry, who was sitting in the back of the class, trying to hide from all the stares. Then Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading tea leaves, and –"

"Ah, of course", Professor McGonagall said, frowning, "There is no need to say anything more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

It was quite for a couple of seconds before Harry said, "Me."

"I see", Professor McGonagall said, "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues - ", Professor McGonagall took a deep breath before she continued, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney… "

Professor McGonagall paused again before saying, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so will you excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you don not need to hand it in."

A couple of people started snickering behind their hands until Professor McGonagall looked sternly at the and shut them up. Harry looked visibly more relaxed, having heard what Professor McGonagall had said.

When the class ended everyone packed up and left for lunch in the Great Hall, I was about to leave when Professor McGonagall called me back, "Miss Hanson, a moment?"

I waited for everyone else to leave the classroom before walking back to Professor McGonagall.

"What is it Professor?"

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you tonight, 8 o'clock in his office", she said.

I nodded, "Okay."

I was about to leave the classroom when I heard her behind me, "At the moment our Headmaster enjoys eating Acid Pops"

After a quick lunch I followed Harry, Ron and Hermione towards Hagrid's hut for our first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. I knew what was going to happen, and I was determined to not let Draco Malfoy anywhere near Buckbeak. The Slytherins were already waiting at Hagrid's hut, Draco Malfoy talking loudly to Crabbe and Goyle. As we walked onto the small field surrounding Hagrid's hut, Draco Malfoy looked up and sneered at the four of us.

Hagrid had already been waiting for us, and as soon as the last Gryffindors arrived he lead us to the Forbidden Forest. I noticed that some of the people in the group didn't like the direction we were walking in, like Draco Malfoy and Ron, but after a couple of minutes walking we arrived at a small paddock on the edge of the forest.

Hagrid left after we opened our books and Malfoy began his famous rant about "Hogwarts going to the dogs' and complaining about Dumbledore, but as soon as Hagrid arrived with the Hippogriffs everyone became silent and stared at them.

The Hippogriffs were beautiful creature's. Their coats were smooth and glimmed in the sunlight, changing smoothly from feathers to hair. There were 5 standing behind Hagrid. One was as black as the night, the next one stormy grey, bronze, pinkish and chestnut.

"So", Hagrid said, rubbing his hands, "Who want ter come a bit nearer?"

No one really had the intention to go any nearer, and shuffled slowly backwards, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione standing near the fence.

Taking his Gryffindor courage, Harry stepped slowly forwards.

"That's it, Harry", Hagrid boomed loudly, "Now, the first thing yer gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is they're very proud, so don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Everyone watched as Harry climbed over the fence into the paddock as Harry untied the chains of the Stormy grey Hippogriff, Buckbeak. Harry slowly walked over to Buckbeak, following Hagrid's instructions of not blinking.

"Tha's it", Hagrid said, "Tha's is, Harry… now, bow…"

Harry bowed slowly as everyone on my side of the fence hold their breath, watching both Harry and Buckbeak at the same time to see what happened. When Buckbeak didn't move, Hagrid started to sound a little bit worried.

"Ah, right – back away, now, Harry, easy does it –"

Harry had made several small passes backwards when Buckbeak suddenly bent trough his knees and bowed too, everyone sighted in relief, at least the Gryffindors, not the Slytherins and Harry patter Buckbeak softly on his beak. As he patter Buckbeak the whole class broke out in applause.

"Righ' then, Harry", Hagrid said happily, "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him! Just climb up there, jus' behind the wing joints. An mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

Harry hoisted himself onto Buckbeak and without a warning Hagrid slapped Buckbeak's hindquarters and the wings of the Hippogriff spread out before soaring off into the air. I craned my neck to see where they were going, higher and higher in the air before Hagrid whistled loudly and Buckbeak turned in the air and landed a bit roughly into the paddock again.

When Hagrid asked who wanted to have a turn next, everyone moved forwards. I was one of the first people to get into the paddock and quickly made my way over to Buckbeak. It took a couple of minutes before everyone was near a Hippogriff, one Hippogriff for every four students. I wasn't surprised when Draco Malfoy walked over to Buckbeak, having seen how easily Harry had done it, he was confident that he could do it too. Malfoy didn't say anything to me as we took turns in bowing towards Buckbeak, me being the first one. As I started into Buckbeaks bright orange eye's I tried not to blink, which was quite difficult, while slowly walking towards him. When I was about 2 meters away from Buckbeak I carefully bowed, not breaking the eye contact, and waited to see what Buckbeak did. For a moment he stood there, before bowing towards me and allowing me to come up to him.

While I was stroking Buckbeaks feathers Malfoy did his turn of staring and bowing. It took him longer then it had taken me, but Buckbeak bowed to him too in the end. While having his smug smile plastered over his face, he patted Buckbeak.

"This is very easy", Malfoy drawled, loud enough for everyone to hear him, "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous as all, are you?"

That was what I had been waiting for the whole lesson, Malfoy insulting Buckbeak, getting wounded and blaming it all on Hagrid who would get a trail because Buckbeak would be dangerous.

As Malfoy said his next words, "Are you, you ugly great brute?", I dived forwards, knocking myself and Malfoy towards the ground while seeing a flash of silver on my right side, a split second before I felt Buckbeak's claws ripping trough my right arm while Malfoy lay screaming underneath me. I heard the whole class screaming as Hagrid tried to wrestled Buckbeak back into his collar and I clenched my jaws together in order not to scream. Small black spots started to appear in front of my eyes when I saw Harry kneeling down next to me.

"Yvette?"

I moaned softly in response, the pain in my arm was increasing my the seconds now.

"We need to get her to the Hospital Wing", I heard Hermione saying from somewhere. After a few seconds I felt two big hands lifting me into the air as Hagrid picked me up and started running towards the castle.

While Hagrid rushed me towards the castle he kept on apologising to me. Every time he apologised to me I told him he shouldn't, but he didn't listen. We got to the Hospital Wing several minutes later, Hagrid calling for Madame Pomfrey as he rushed in and laid me down on one of the beds.

It didn't take Madame Pomfrey long to close the wounds, but I was pumped full with Blood-Replenishing and Pain Potions and she insisted that I would spend the night in the Hospital Wing, my arm wrapped up in bandages. She had told me that the muscle's and bone would heal over-night, but I probably would keep the scars for the rest of my life. I just shrugged when she told me, it's not like it could be helped, and who knows, maybe one day I could tell an awesome story about it!

In the hour after I had gotten to the Hospital Wing, I saw Draco Malfoy walking in and asking for a Calming Draught. As he waited for Madame Pomfrey to fetch the potion he threw me a look, but it wasn't a look of disdain, more a curious look.

Shortly after Malfoy had left some of the Gryffindors visited me, asking how I was doing, and why I had jumped in front of Draco Malfoy. My answer was the same every time, I was doing just fine, and no, I do not know why I did it, probably a reflex. Some people didn't really seem to believe me, but they didn't ask any further and left for Dinner.

The time between dinner and curfew was a boring one, I didn't really have anything to do, so Madame Pomfrey asked a House-Elf to get some of my books from my rooms, for which I was grateful, at least I would have something to do now.

After the lights went out I laid in the dark, pondering over my first day at Hogwarts. It definitely hadn't been a bad one, but ending up in the Hospital Wing on the first day was probably some kind of new record, and I knew that I quite likely would end up here a couple of more times during my stay at Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 8

**Wish Upon a Star**

****Disclaimer: Everything that is familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly, if it had been up to me some of the people would've been still alive. Any o****ther character is from my own mind, feel free to play with them if you want, but please let me know:)********

* * *

><p>I woke Saturday morning hearing 2 voices talking to each other, listening carefully I recognised Madame Pomfrey's voice, and then decided that the other voice belonged to Professor McGonagall.<p>

"In the Hospital Wing on her first day, good gracious, that must be some sort of record", Professor McGonagall said, "Will she be alright?"

"Yes, she will be", Madame Pomfrey said after a moment, "But she will keep some scars on her arm, there's nothing I can do about those."

As I turned my head to look at the two woman, I found them looking at me.

"Miss Hanson", Madame Pomfrey said as she saw that I was awake, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay", I said as she walked over to me, "My arm feels a little bit stiff but that's all."

"Good, good", she muttered while drawing her wand and casting all kind of diagnostic spells over me. While Madame Pomfrey was casting the spells, Professor McGonagall looked at me.

"Miss Hanson", she said, it looked like she wanted to say something else, but nothing came out. After a minute she turned around and left the Hospital Wing, I looked a bit confused at the door but the shrugged mentally.

I was left out of the Hospital Wing at lunch time and after promising Madame Pomfrey that I would be careful the coming days, I made my way downstairs to the Great Hall for lunch. When I entered the Hall, there were only a handful of people there besides the Professors. I walked over to the Gryffindor Table and sat down at the same spot I had sat the previous day and made myself a sandwich while I observed the people in the Hall. I noticed that some students looked at me, before whispering quietly to their classmates. The story from the Care of Magical Creatures had probably spread all over Hogwarts already.

I hadn't noticed that people had sat down next to me on the Gryffindor table until I felt someone nudging me softly in my ribs. Looking to my left I saw Hermione, while opposite of me sat Harry and Ron.

"Yvette, how's your arm?"

"Fine", I said, "A bit stiff at the moment, but that should be gone on Monday, but I will keep some scars, there was nothing Madame Pomfrey could do about them"

I heard Hermione draw in a sharp breath, and found Harry and Ron looking curious at me.

"It's fine guys, it's just a scar, nothing special about that", I said as I looked at their reactions.

Hermione was about the say something when two people fall down on the bench next to me, Fred and George Weasley.

"How's our favourite Slytherin saviour", one of them said, while loading his plate with food, "Spend your first night back in the Hospital Wing?'

"I'm fine, and yes, I spend the night in the Hospital Wing, you know how Madame Pomfrey is", I said.

The conversation then turned quickly to other topics, Harry asked the twins about their Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin.

"It was wicked", Fred said, "He really knows what he is talking about. Now we finally might be able to get an O.W.L. in DADA."

I feigned a bit of confusion and asked then what an Owl was.

"Not Owl, Yvette", Hermione said, "O.W.L., Ordinary Wizarding Level, they are exams, like Muggle's do their GCSE at the age of 15 –"

.xXx.

The rest of the weekend went by quickly, Hermione and I joined the boys on the Quidditch Pitch Sunday afternoon, Harry, Fred and George on their own brooms while Ron used on of the school one's, and had a 2-on-2 Quidditch match. They tried to persuade me to join them, but I told them Madame Pomfrey forbade me to do anything for the coming couple of days.

Tuesday morning found us in the Dungeons for a double Potions. The lesson itself wasn't too bad, during my stay at Diagon Alley I had been able to brew some of the basic potions to improve my skills, which was now paying off. The only problem was that my arm was still stiff and Madame Pomfrey had told me the day before that I shouldn't be using it, so it could heal faster, but it was rather difficult to cut the ingredients with my left arm, so I used my right, but they weren't really good.

"Miss Hanson", Snape drawled as he walked trough the rows, inspecting everyone's work, "You are wasting my ingredients, these daisy roots are cut in different size's, do it again!"

Snape pointed his wand at the roots in front of me and banished them.

"But Professor", Hermione began, "Can't you see –"

"10 points from Gryffindor for talking, Miss Granger", Snape said, "and don't you dare to help Miss Hanson, or it will be another 10 points, do you understand?"

By now Snape loomed over Hermione, who tried to move away as far as possible from him.

"Professor!", I said loudly, causing him to snap his face towards me, but also to move away from Hermione, "It is not my fault I got injured protection one of your precious Slytherin students –"

"Miss Hanson –"

"No, if I were a Slytherin you would've wasted no second assigning a Gryffindor to prepare my ingredients."

By now the whole class was looking at the exchange, but I wasn't bother with that, yes, I had known that Severus Snape was an arse towards non-Slytherin students, but I hadn't know that he would be such an arse. We were about half an hour in the lesson, and he had already taken off about 30 points from Gryffindor for the most stupid reasons like talking too loudly.

"That is not true, Miss Hanson", Snape said, now towering over me, trying to intimidate me, but that wasn't going to work on me.

"Bullocks", I said, staring back in his eyes, "You know that that's bullshit, and so does everyone else here."

The only sounds in the class were coming from a cauldron the blobbed occasionally, neither Snape looked away, nor did I. I had the feeling we stood there for ages, but,

"Detention, Miss Hanson", he finally said, "and 20 points from Gryffindor"

"Aye aye sir", I said cheekily while returning to my work, grinning on the inside. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to mock with Severus Snape, but it was definitely fun. He was the kind of person who liked to be in control of the situation, but he definitely hadn't been in control a moment ago, I had seen it in his eyes, just a flash of fear and he knew I had seen it.

Most of the lesson went by like a normal potion lesson, besides Neville then, his potion had turned an acid green colour while it was supposed to be –

"Orange, Longbottom", Snape said while ladling some up so that everyone could see it.

"Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to made you understand, Longbottom?"

Everyone could see that Neville was on the verge of crying, trying to move away from Professor Snape.

"Please, sir", Hermione said, "Please, I could help Neville put it right –"

"Miss Granger", Snape said, "I believe I told you a minute ago that you were not allowed to help Miss Hanson, so tell me why I would allow you now to aid Mister Longbottom?"

Hermione looked at him for a second, rapidly opening and closing her mouth like a fish on the dry, looking for something to say but nothing came out.

"Indeed, Miss Granger", Snape sneered, "There is no reason now, nor will there ever be."

"Miss Hanson, you're detention will be here tonight, straight after dinner."

Snape turned back to Neville and glared at him, "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Snape turned around swiftly and moved over to the Slytherin side of the dungeons, inspecting their work, leaving a breathless and panicked Neville behind.

While Snape was not looking I heard Hermione muttering instructions to Neville, in an attempt to safe his potion.

At the end of the lesson, Snape ordered us clean up and gather around to see what would happen to Trevor.

"Watch what happens to Longbottom's toad" Snape said, "If he managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

A strange kind of tention hung in the air, the Gryffindor's all looked fearfully at Trevor, while the Slytherin's looked excited while Snape picked Trevor up with his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's, now green, potion. He trickeled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

There was a moment of silence, in which Trevor gulped, then there was a small _pop _and a small tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors burst out into applause while Snape, looking rather sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe and poured a few drops on tadpole Trevor, who rapidly expanded back into his normal size.

"Five points from Gryffindor", Snape said as he put away the bottle, "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

Everyone moved quickly to their working table's, grabbing their backs and moving quickly out of the classroom.

"Miss Hanson."

I turned around and saw Professor Snape looking at me.

"Yes sir?"

"Be here at 7 o'clock for you detention."

I nodded, "Yes. sir", before continuing my way to the Great Hall for Lunch.

After lunch I joined the other Gyffindors in the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, and then I remembered, Boggarts. To be honest, I was quite interested in what my boggart would be. I wasn't afraid of spiders or snakes, nor clowns and mummies. Shortly after we sat down, Professor Lupin walked in to the classroom, smiling vaguely as he placed an old briefcase on the teacher's desk.

"Good afternoon", he aid, "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's lesson will be a practical. You will only need your wands."

After everyone had packed away their books, Lupin stood up, "Right then, if you'd all follow me."

Everyone stood up and followed Lupin out of the room, talking excited to each other, some one, Dean Thomas I believe, said that this was their first practical lesson. On our way to the staffroom we encountered Peeves, giving Professot Lupin the chance to show the spell _Waddiwasi_. I must say, it was quite a cool spell, seeing the gum shooting out of the keyhole, straight into Peeves' nose.

"Inside, please", Professor Lupin said, opening the door to the staffroom.

Besides Professor Snape, the class room was empty, and as soon as he saw who were walking in, he stood up and sweeped past everyone trough the open door.

He stood in the door for a moment, before turning around and looking at Professor Lupin.

"Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet, and all the Gryffindors looked furious at Snape. It was bad enough that Snape bullied Neville in his own lessons.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation", Professor Lupin said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Professor Snape stared at Lupin for a moment, something was glimming in his eyes, but I couldn't lay my finger on it. After a couple of seconds Professor Snape looked away and gave one mean glance at the rest of the class before moving swiftly out of the staffroom, closing the door with a rather loud _Bang_ behind him.

"Now then", Professor Lupin said, beckoning everyone to the end of the room where an old wardrobe stood.

"Nothing to worry about", Professor Lupin said as the wardrobe banged against the wall, shocking everyone.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks – I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This on moved in yesterday afternoon and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice."

Lupin looked around, seeing if everyone was paying attention, "So, the first question we musk ask ourselves is, what _is_ a Boggart?"

Hermione's hand flew immediately into the air, and I found my self raising my own hand too. I had read the first, second and third year books over the summer, and it was explained quite well in the second year book.

"Miss - ", Professor Lupin looked at me.

"Hanson", I said, "Boggarts are shape-shifters, they change into the thing that we fear most."

"Good, good,", Professor Lupin said, "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumes a form. He does not yet know that will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, harry?"

Harry was quite for a moment while Hermione's hand shot so fast in the air it almost knocked of his glasses.

"Er – because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely", Professor Lupin said, "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing

"We will practise the charm without wands first. After me, please…_Riddikulus_!""

"_Riddukulus!_", the whole class chored.

"Good", Lupin said, "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

I looked at the way Professor Lupin interacted with Neville, reassuring the poor boy. It was actually quite strange, knowing that he was a werewolf, a dangerous and ruthless beast, seeing him now so calm and friendly. Not keeping everyone in a teacher-student relation, but more like a big brother, or good friend. I had never seen a teacher behave like that, but it was definitely interesting to watch.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the wardrobe suddenly opened. For a second nothing happened, but then Professor Snape stepped out of the wardrobe. Of course, it wasn't really Professor Snape but the Boggart who had taken the shape of Neville's greatest fear.

We couldn't see Neville's face, but I imagined his eyes widening in fear at seeing his Potion teacher.

"_R _— _r _— _Riddikulus! _", .

There was a short, load noise and Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture. On his left hand swung a huge crimson handbag.

I bursted out in laughing, the sight before us was so un-Snape like, and I suddenly wished I had a camera, it would make good blackmailing material if it was ever needed.

"Parvati! Forward!", Lupin shouted.

Parvati moved in front of the group. Snape rounded on her and there was another loud crack. Snape had turned into a bloodstained, bandaged mummy. It's face turned towards Parvati and it began to walk slowly towards her, dragging its feet –

"_Riddikulus!_"_, _Parvati cried_._

The mummy stumbled over its bangades, and fell face forwards on the floor.

"Seamus!"

Seamus moved in front of Parvati and the mummy changed into a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face – a banshee.

Seamus raised his wand as the banshee opened her mouth and filled the room with a terrible sound.

"_Riddikulus!_"

The banshee grabbed her throat, no noise was coming out anymore.

_Crack_! The banshee turned into a rat – _crack _– a rattlesnake – _crack_ – a single bloody eyeball.

More nasty and scary things appeared in front of the group, then Lupin suddenly shouted –

"Yvette!"

I moved quickly forwards, standing in front of the rest of the Gryffindors, looking at the giant spider in front of me, Ron's boggart. Its eyes fixed on mine for a second before another loud _crack_ sounded. Before me stood an eight-feet tall skeleton, covered in a ripped, black cloak, wearing an hourglass around his neck and holding a gigantic scythe in his right hand while holding two ropes in his left hand. Hanging on those robes were my mum and my dad. I closed my eyes for a second and swallowed, they couldn't be dead. Holding my wand out in front of me, I said "_Riddikulus_". A loud bang was heard and when I opened my eyes I saw that Death had dropped his scythe and my parents and was grabbing the hourglass around his neck, trying to stop it from chocking him.

I turned around and saw Harry walking past me, it was his turn to face to Boggart, but the looks on his face said that he wasn't so sure.

Harry raised his wand as the Boggart looked at him, gazing in his eyes to find Harry's fear when –

"Here!", Lupin shouted as he hurried forwards, in between Harry and the Boggart. The Grim Reaper disappeared, and it it's place hung an orb.

"_Riddikulus_", Lupin said before calling Neville forwards.

"Finish him off, Neville!"

This time Neville walked forwards, visibly more confident then the first time. The orb changed in to Professor Snape again as Neville raised his wand.

"_Ridikulus!_"

Once again Professor Snape was dressed in the green dress and holding the red handbag. Everyone burst out in laughing, and when Neville joined in the Boggart exploded thousand tiny whips of smoke before it disappeared.

"Excellent", Professor Lupin said, "Excellent work everyone. Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for everyone who tackled the Boggart – ten for Neville because he did it twice – and five for Harry and Yvette. Class dismissed."

Everyone walked out of the class room excitedly, it had been the best Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson they'd ever had.

.xXx.

After dinner I hurried down to the dungeon's, not wanting to be late. In my bag I had a pair of Dragon hide gloves, one never knew what Severus Snape would make me do, so better be safe then sorry. At 7 o'clock sharp I knocked on the door. After a few seconds I heard a voice on the other side saying, "Come in", and I carefully opened the door.

"Sir?"

Severus Snape sat hunched over his deck, two stacks of parchment next to him and he was furiously writing on them with a quill, as I stepped in he looked up from his work.

"Ah, Miss Hanson", he sais as he stood up, "You will be cleaning up the storage room, without magic, so if you please."

Snape hold his right hand out for my wand. I hesitated a moment, I had had it on me since I had bought it last July, I knew that it was stupid because Hogwarts was a safe place, but still.

I felt Professor Snape looking at me when I hesitated, so I drew my wand out my pocket and handed it to him.

"Good, now you will put everything on alphabetical order. Once you are finished you will call me so I can inspect your work."

I nodded, took of my robe so that I was only standing in my trousers and blouse and made my way over to the storage. I left the door slightly ajar and looked around, it was bigger then I thought it would be. It was about 3 meters wide, but at least 10 meters long, filled with shelves on the walls which were at least 3 meters high too. I sighed while I rolled up my sleeves and started working, I didn't know that students could make such a mess.

.xXx.

I was finished about 3 hours later and walked out of the storage to find Professor Snape. He was still sitting at his desk, presumably marking essays since one of the stack was considerably smaller then before while the other one had grown.

"Sir, I am finished", I said, standing just outside of the storage room.

Snape looked up for a moment, "Good, now leave."

"Yes sir", I said, walking over to his desk to retrieve my wand before putting on my cloak and going back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

There was a lot of noise coming from the Common Room, after spending 3 hours in the dungeon's in silence, it did hurt my ears a bit.

I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting in a couple of sofa's near the window, and crossed the Common Room towards them.

"Hey guys", I said as I sat down in a free sofa.

"Hello Yvette", Hermione said, "How was the detention with Professor Snape?"

"Not bad", I said, "He had me ordering the storage room, boring but not too bad. What happened here?"

All three of them looked a bit down when I came in.

"Well, we got spoke Hagrid after dinner", Harry said, "Malfoy took the incident with Buckbeak to his father, who told the Governors Board. They are going to try to get Hagrid sacked because of Buckbeak."

"_Fuck!_"

It was out before I realised it, "Sorry, but why did Malfoy do that, he wasn't even hurt. If someone should do it, it would be me, not him."

Harry sighed, "I know, but the members of the Board are whimps, who are afraid of Lucius Malfoy."

"We're going to get this sorted out", I said determined, "I like Hagrid, I don't want him to get fired, and it might have been Draco Malfoy's actions what made Buckbeak snap, but he wasn't the one to get hurt."

This wasn't as I had planned, I thought that if Draco Malfoy didn't get hurt, he wouldn't use it as an excuse to go after Hagrid, well that just meant that I had one more thing to think about the coming year.


	10. Chapter 9

**Wish Upon a Star**

****Disclaimer: Everything that is familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly, if it had been up to me some of the people would've been still alive. Any o****ther character is from my own mind, feel free to play with them if you want, but please let me know:)********

********Special thanks to: area808code, The Yoshinator, LeedsDresden********

********A/N: I am currently looking for a Beta reader, since I know that I make quite some grammar/spelling mistakes. If you know someone who would/could help me out, please send me a PM :)********

* * *

><p>The following weeks went by rather fast, it was quite easy to settle in the school routine, waking up at half 7, breakfast, lessons from 9 till 5, then dinner and time to do other things like home work or sports. My arm was fully healed after a week, and only the scars were a reminder of what happened.<p>

As expected, the Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons soon became the populairst one's, they were largely practical, but also theoretical, giving us information about Dark Creatures and how we could defend ourselves or others against them. But all the other lessons were nice too, Charms and Transfiguration were both really interesting, and not too bad to follow, Arithmancy was difficult, but as long as you took notes in the lessons it wasn't too bad. Care for Magical Creatures had turned dull, after the first lesson Hagrid had lost his nerves and taught us instead how to take care of Flobberworms, and no one saw the use of feeding them, since they didn't do anything, the only use for them we could think about were ingredients for potions.

And well, Potions was a disaster. Snape had turned angry, the form of Neville's Boggart had travelled trough the school rather quickly, and I swear I had seen some pictures hanging around one or two times. No, Snape was meaner then ever, he flinched at Professor Lupin's name, and he bullied Neville more then ever. So far Neville had run crying out of the lessons at least 4 times.

Before everyone knew it, Halloween was around the corner, and the castle was buzzing with activity. Everyone in Third Year or above was looking forwards to the first Hogsmeade weekend, and the traditional Halloween meal in the evening. Personally I was exited to go to Hogsmeade too and try out the famous Butterbeer for myself, but I had other things to think about too. Halloween night was the moment that Sirius Black would try to break into the Gryffindor Common Room, which would mark the moment that I would start looking for him. I hadn't come up with a concrete plan before Thursday evening, so everything was a bit rushed, but I had good faith in it.

The idea so far was leaving the Halloween meal earlier, pretending that I wasn't feeling really well and the go outside and wait on the ground for Sirius. Because the only entrance into the school grounds was the Whomping Willow, a break-in in Honeydukes would noticed in an instant. No even though hanging around on the school grounds, hoping to come across Sirius Black wasn't the best idea, it was the only one I could think of.

On Halloween morning I joined the other students in the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before waiting in line in the courtyard to leave for Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. After promising Harry that we would bring loads of sweets, we passed Filch, who ticked of our names and walked towards Hogsmeade, enjoying the sun that managed to peak trough the clouds.

It seemed like Ron and Hermione had forgotten about their quarrel concerning their pets, Ron had accused Crookshank of trying to kill Scabbers. Once in Hogsmeade we made a quick decision of going to Honeydukes first, Ron had persuaded Hermione.

"'Mione, I swear, Honeydukes is amazing, you have to see it!"

When we stepped into Honeydukes, it was already buzzing with students, it seemed like all of them had the same idea as us, going in to Honeydukes before something else. There were literally hundreds and hundreds of different kind of sweets on display, varying from the well known Cocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans to some strange one's like Bat's Blood Soup and Spindle's Lick'O'Rish Spiders. Along with the other students, we spend almost an hour browsing trough the shop, deciding what we would buy. In the end I ended up with several bars of different chocolate flavours (Orange, Coconut, Liquorice, Mint and normal Milk), 2 packages of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a couple of packages of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum (I was really addicted to chocolate and gum). As we walked out of Honeydukes I went to Gladrags Wizardwear, the summer had been quite warm in London so I hadn't thought of buying enough sweaters for the winter, something I had deeply regretted, as soon as October was around the corner, the weather had taken a turn for the worse and it was cold and wet. Actually, today was the first day in October that it had been dry. There wasn't a big choice in 'Muggle' clothes as they called it, Gladrags mainly sold robes, but I didn't mind, as long as the clothes would keep me warm, I was happy. After trying several sweaters I bought a Dark green one, a Scarlet one , a Navy and an Orange one, along with warm socks, a Golden/Scarlet scarf and a Black hat. After making a quick stop at Ollivander's wand shop for a wand holster, it was really annoying to search for you want in the pockets of a robe, I set out to find Ron and Hermione again. It didn't take long before I noticed some bright orange and unruly brown hair in Zonko's, Ron and Hermione. After joining up with them we made a stop at the local bookshop, Hermione's request but I didn't mind before taking our now heavy bags to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer so we could warm up again.

It was half way the afternoon when we decided to go back to Hogwarts, "Harry must be bored", Hermione had said, and neither Ron nor I could go against that, we had seen the things we wanted, so we drank the last bits of our Butterbeer and headed out again.

"Here", Ron said as he emptied his arms on Harry's lap, we had found him in the Gryffindor Common Room, relaxing on one of the armchairs near the fireplace.

"Thanks", Harry said as he picked up one of the packages to inspect it, Pepper Imps I recognised.

"So, how was your day", I asked as I sat down my bag next to one of the chairs and sat down.

"Not too bad", Harry said, taking the pile of sweets of his lap, "I spent most of the afternoon drinking tea with Professor Lupin he showed me the Grindlow he has for our next Defence lesson when Snape came in with a potion…"

Harry continued to tell us about the steaming goblet that Professor Snape had given to Professor Lupin, and as Harry continued with his story I noticed that Ron's mouth fell open.

"_Lupin drank it?_", Ron gasped, "Is he mad?"

"I don't think he is Ron", I said, "There must be a good reason he drank it, and Snape would never try to poison Lupin under the nose of Professor Dumbledore."

Ron nodded slowly, not really sure about what I said, when Hermione spoke up,

"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes."

We stood up and hurried towards the portrait hole where I told the others to go on, I had to get some things from my rooms. Watching as Harry, Ron and Hermione left trough the portrait, I turned to the Lion portrait that was guarding the entrance to my rooms. It was designed so to only let me trough, other people who wanted to come had to wait for a reply from me to grand them entrance. After quickly getting my winter cloak, a scarf and a hat, which I shrunk and stuffed into my pocket, I ran back to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. When I got into the Great Hall, most students were already there, hurrying over to the Gryffindor table I sat down at one of the few empty spaces, next to Fred and George as I admired the decorations. Hovering about 10 foot above the tables were Hagrid's giant pumpkins, faces carved out and illuminated from the inside by magical light. Flying between the pumpkins were hundreds of bats, I couldn't see if they were real or not, but they looked real enough to me.

The House tables were loaded with any kind of food you can imagine, from some standard dishes like Shepherds' pie and Jacked potato's to cakes that looked like coffins of spiders, oh and the sweets, there were so much sweets on the table! Happily I started loading my plate with food while I waved at Harry, Ron and Hermione who sat a bit further down the table.

About half-way the meal I decided that it was time for me to take my leave. I told Fred and George that I wasn't feeling too well, and that I was going out for some fresh air. They only acknowledge me before they continued their conversation with Lee Jordan, they were planning some future pranks.

Before I left I quickly grabbed 2 sausages and some candy, I didn't know how long I would stay outside. Hurrying out of the Hall, I turned towards the Entrance doors and opened one of the carefully, immediately a cold wind blew in my face. Quickly taking my cloak, scarf and hat from my pocket I turned them back to their normal size and walked out, into the blowing cold, quickly making my way towards the Whomping Willow.

I'd sat down near the Whomping Willow, a bit out of the wind, for quite a long time, at least that's what I thought, when I checked on my watch I was surprised to see that only ten minutes had passed by. I shivered slightly as a particular cold wind blew past me, wishing that I had looked up some sort of warming spell, my cloak was keeping me quite warm, but the longer I stayed outside, the colder I got.

I almost gave up my plan when I couldn't feel my hands or face any more, when suddenly I saw a black dog running away from the castle. Forgetting about the cold hands and feet I stood up and started to walk around slowly, like I was taking an evening stroll and made my way to the Whomping Willow, keeping a safe distance from it. From my peripheral vision I noticed the dog slowing down and looking curiously at me, cocking its head to one side. I turned around so that I was facing the dog now fully, and looked at him for a moment. He looked bad, his black hair was uneven, and looked really dirty, prominent ribs poking trough the skin and black eyes that looked dull.

Slowly I walked towards him, trying not to make any sudden movements that could startle him.

"Hello there", I said softly, "What are you doing here?"

The dog, Sirius I was quite sure that it was him, kept on looking at me, but didn't move as I got closer to him, but his muscles tensioned up.

"I won't harm you", I said, now almost close enough to touch him, while crouching down so that I was on eye level with him, tentatively stretching out my hand.

Sirius growled when I almost touched him, but I didn't stop and slowly placed my hand on his side. Like I had expected, I could feel his muscles trough the think skin, along with his bones, he was really, really thin. As I slowly stroked his back, I felt the muscles relax slightly underneath my hand, and smiled a little bit. It was a first step.

While I stroked his back, the dog looked at me curiously, but didn't do anything. Suddenly I remembered the sausages I had taken from the Great Hall and I reached into the pocket of my cloak where I'd kept them. My sudden movement made Sirius tense up again, but I shushed him quietly, crawling my right fingers between his ears.

"Don't worry, I have something for you", I said as my fingers closed around the sausages. Slowly moving my hand out of the pocket, I noticed that Sirius eyes were fixed on my hand. When I showed him the sausages, his mouth fell open and a pink tongue liked his nose while his tail started moving rapidly.

"I knew that you would like them", I said as I laid the sausages on the ground, "I'm sorry that they're cold, but it looks like you can use them better then me."

As I moved my hand back from the sausages, Sirius' head moved down fast and within seconds the sausages were gone and I found him looking at me expectantly, seeing if I maybe had more hidden in my pockets.

"I'm sorry boy", I said, still scratching his head, "I only have candy left, but I don't think that you would like that."

Sirius looked at me with those puppy eyes, and I laughed at him, "I told you I haven't got more, but you know what, if you come back here tomorrow evening I will get try to get you some more, okay?"

From the rapid movement of his tail I knew that he had understood what I said. Still petting him I sat down in the ground and looked at him.

"You know", I said, "I don't know what you are doing here on your own, don't you have a boss that takes care of you?"

No real reaction came from Sirius.

"Well, I don't think you have a boss, you don't have a name tag either. How should I call you then, I don't want to call you dog, that sounds stupid."

I thought for a moment, a lot of dog names I knew were actually quite stupid one's, after all, who would call there dog Blackie? Actually, I had one name in mind, Orion, even though it was Sirius' middle name, it was also the constellation which contained the dog star, Sirius, if I remembered correctly.

"What do you think about Orion, you like that name?"

Sirius', or Orion's, tail moved rapidly while he let out a soft bark.

"I take you like it", I said ruffling his head.

It was quite for a moment, the only sound coming from the rustling of the wind, then suddenly the Entrance Doors opened with a bang and loud voices were heard.

"He can't be far away!", someone shouted.

I looked up at Orion, and saw him standing tensed up, looking at the direction of the noise.

"Oh, oh", I said, "I have to go Orion, I will see you tomorrow here then."

Orion gave one soft bark before he turned around and ran away in the dark. I only could see his retreating form for a couple of seconds before it was blended in with the darkness. Quickly I stood up and walked towards the Enterance, I hadn't walked that far when I was almost run over by Professor Lupin.

"Yvette", he said loudly, "What are you doing outside?"

"Walking", I said, shrugging my shoulders, "I didn't feel really well during the feast so I decided to go out for some fresh air."

"Well, het inside quickly and go to the Great Hall, everyone will be there shortly."

I looked at him, pretending to be confused, although I had the suspicion that it didn't look that convincing, but Lupin didn't seem to notice it.

"Sirius Black has tried to break into the Gryffindor Common Room, all students will gather in the Great Hall for the night while we look for him."

I let out a small gasp, "How did he get in sir?", I asked.

"That we do not know", Lupin said, "But get inside now before they will lock the doors."

"Yes sir", I nodded and quickly walked back into Hogwarts, sighing as I felt the warmth flood over me. I hadn't realised how cold I really was until I stepped inside.

As I walked into the Great Hall I noticed that the whole of Gryffindor House was there already. I made my way over to the other Third Years as I heard noise coming from the Hall, the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin students had arrived too.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore said once everyone was in the Great Hall.

"I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately", he added and I noticed that Percy looked immensely proud as he puffed out his chest, showing of his Head Boy badge

. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

As soon as Professor Dumbledore had left, a noise erupted, every one wanted to know what had happened, and the Gryffindors were only to glad to fill them in on the nights events. 10 minutes later everyone knew what had happened to the Fat Lady, even the Slytherin students, who had heard it from the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuf students since they didn't talk to the Gryffindor students.

Percy tried to get everyone into there sleeping bags, but he wasn't really successful, and I was starting to think that people would never go to sleep, seeing how much candy had been eaten during the feast, every students was just high on sugar.

Slowly people started to drag their sleeping bags towards the sides of the room, sticking together with their friends and looking excited and fearful at the same time. It took a couple of more minutes everyone had found themselves a spot to sleep and people started speculating how exactly Sirius Black had gotten onto the school grounds. I laughed quietly about some of the theories people had, Apparating was said, flying into the ground, disguising himself. One person even suspected him of turning into one of Madame Sprout plants, and being brought into the castle that way.

It became quite in the Great Hall when Percy announced that the lights were going out, and after a couple of seconds all of the candles went out at once, the only light coming from the ghosts and the stars from the ceiling. I laid on my back in the puffy sleeping backs, trying to make myself comfortable as I placed my hands behind my head, looking op at he starry ceiling.

After sleeping in my own, quite room for the last few months, it seemed really noisy in the Great Hall, sleeping with all the other students. Students kept on whispering to each other, but as the night progressed it got more quite, instead of the soft murmurs, the only sounds heard was the breathing of the students, and once an hour the squeaking of the doors when a Professor came in the see how it was going.

I guessed that it was about three in the morning when Professor Dumbledore came in, walking straight over to him, followed by a hushed conversation., I was too far away to hear it, but I knew that is was about the Fat Lady. Then I heard another pair of footsteps approaching, well, actually I heard them only when they walked past me

"Headmaster?" It was Snape. I should've know that, he was the only one that could walk so quietly.

"The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched…"

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

Harry raised his head very slightly off his arms to free his other ear.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

It was quite for a moment, but then Snape spoke up again, "You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?"

"I do, Severus", Dumbledore said, his voice low.

"It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it", Dumbledore said, his tone making it clear that the subject was closed.

"I must go down to the Dementors", Dumbledore said, "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.

"Oh yes", Dumbledore said coldly, "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster."

All three stood quietly there for a moment before one pair of footsteps led away, Dumbledore I suspected, shortly followed by another, more quite pair.

Still thinking about the events that just happened I drifted off into sleep, for now there was nothing more I could do.


	11. Chapter 10

**Wish Upon a Star**

****Disclaimer: Everything that is familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly, if it had been up to me some of the people would've been still alive. Any o****ther character is from my own mind, feel free to play with them if you want, but please let me know:)********

********Special thanks to: xfairyjadex, wolviegurl, The Yoshinator********

* * *

><p>While the whole school was speculating about how exactly Sirius Black had broken into Hogwarts, I was trying to keep my promise to Sirius, no Orion I reminded my self, which seemed to be more difficult then I had thought. After Sirius attempt to break into the Gryffindor Tower, the security had been tightened. I had already been caught by Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick while I was trying to get out of the castle at night, telling them the same thing every time, that I just wanted to go out for a walk and clear my head before going back to my rooms, but none of them bought my excuse. So far I had managed to get outside three evenings, only staying long enough to give Orion his food before getting back to the castle since the Professors had included the school grounds in their evening rounds, and I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to be caught outside, especially after being told several times already that I should be in my own rooms or in the Gryffindor Common Room.<p>

After almost being caught on Friday night I decided that this wouldn't work any more. I couldn't keep on sneaking out for ever without being caught, but the weather didn't help either, it was November already and the temperature's dropped below freezing point at night. So when I went out once again to meet Orion on Saturday night I had decided that I would ask him if he wanted to stay in my rooms. It would definitely be more comfortable then the cave I imaged him to live in, barely anyone came in my rooms without my permission and I knew that the House-elves that cleaned were magically bound not to talk about the things that went on in students dormitory's, to protect their privacy.

Sitting down at the same spot as always, I stared at the Whomping Willow that was illuminated by the waning moon. I must have been sitting for only a couple of minutes when I heard someone approaching me from my left side. Looking up I saw the dark form of Orion walking to me, sitting down next to me as he licked my face. I giggled quietly before reaching into my pockets. I had taken some sausages again, but also a chicken leg, some carrots and some pasta. While slowly feeding Orion, I scratched his head and talked to him.

"You know, I really think that it isn't a good idea for you to live outside any more Orion."

Orion looked up from the piece of chicken he was eating while licking his mouth, looking at me curiously.

"It's getting colder, you know, and everyone says it is dangerous outside, some criminal has escaped from Azkaban and now is trying to kill one of the students. The teachers say that he is mental, that Sirius Black –"

At the mention of his real name, I felt Orion's muscle's tense underneath my hand, but I pretended I hadn't noticed while I kept talking, "But I don't know, he has been in Azkaban for 12 years, he's bound to be a bit strange after being in the presence of those horrible Dementors for so long, but I don't think he's mental at all. Can you imagine, 12 years without having contact with anyone at all. Oh, wait, you won't I guess since you are a dog."

I ruffled Orion's head as he finished the small lump of cheese.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would want to live with me in the castle, it can be a bit lonely in my rooms, even with Noctum is around since he usually sleeps during the day. So, what do you say, do you want to come and live with me Orion?"

I looked in Orion's grey eyes for a moment before he moved forwards and licked me on my cheek, causing me to giggle while I pushed him back a little bit.

"I take that as a yes then", I giggled.

Orion let out a soft bark as I stood up, "Okay then, you ready to go to the castle then?"

Instead of replying, Orion started to walk towards the castle swiftly, while still being quite, as we walked towards the castle, the only sounds that I could here were my own footsteps and the rustling of the wind in the trees.

Once we were near the front doors I stopped and pulled my wand out of its holster while at the same time stopping Orion.

"I don't know who or what we will come across, but I need to you be quite okay?"

Orion wagged his tail slowly, while he waited for me to open the doors.

"I'm also going to place a charm on you so you won't be seen easily", I said before tapping my wand carefully on his head, placing a disillusionment charm on him. I looked at Orion while he started to merge with the background and sighed. The spell wasn't that good, as I could quite clearly see his tail waggle, but it had to be enough, it was dark inside after all. I pushed the front door open just enough so that Orion and I could get in and started to make my way to the Seventh Floor.

It seemed ages before we finally reached the Seventh Floor. Luckily we didn't run into anyone, although a couple of times I had seen Professor Snape or Filch walking around. I really should stop walking around after curfew Finally reaching the portrait of the Black Knight, or Sir Mordred as I had named him, I said the password "Amicitia" and led Orion into my rooms.

"As you can see, I live here on my own due to my 'special' circumstances", I said as I walked over to the window where Noctum sat of his perch, stroking his head I looked behind me and saw Orion sitting in front of the fire place.

"Ah, it seems like you have found my favourite spot here", I said.

Orion looked at the flames for a moment before he walked over to me, allowing me to scratch his head.

"Well, this is Noctum. Noctum, this is Orion", I said as Orion looked at Noctum, cocking his head slightly while Noctum did the same as if they weren't sure what to think of each other, "Orion will be living with us from now on, so be nice to him okay?"

Noctum squawked while flapping his wings for a second while he glared at Orion.

"Hey", I said, "What did I say about being nice?"

Noctum calmed down before flapping his wings again as he took of and soared through the open window into the dark night.

Shaking my head softly I watched him fly until he disappeared into the darkness before I looked back at Orion again.

"Never mind him, he'll be fine, he's probably a bit jealous that he won't be living here on his won anymore", I said as I walked towards the spiral stairs, "There's not much more here besides my room and the bathroom. Well, there is the room the Gryffindor Head Boy used to use, but I haven't been in there."

I opened the first door on the landing and stepped inside my room. Waving my wand once, hundreds of tiny of tiny lights floated across the ceiling, brightening the room so I could see adequately, the moon light that came trough the curtains and the light coming from the fireplace wasn't nearly enough to illuminate the room.

"This is my room, my bathroom is there", I pointed to the door on my left before turning around to look at Orion, "And that is it I think, do you like it?"

Orion barked once while his tail waggled fervently, making me smile at him.

"Good, now the only thing left is to decide where you will sleep, you can either sleep in here or down in the room, I don't mind any", I said, "But I suggest you will sleep in front of the fire, it can get a bit chilly here at night."

Immediately Orion walked towards the small fireplace in my room and lied down up on the rug in front of it.

"It seemed like you have found a bed, well then, I'm going to get changed so behave okay?"

Orion waggled his tail as he laid down his head on his paws and looked into the fire. Seeing that he wouldn't move for a while, I grabbed my pyjama's and made my way to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

When I emerged from the bathroom, Orion was still in the same spot, only his eyes were closed now, seeming like he was asleep. I quietly made my way over to the four-poster and banished the small orbs with a flick of my wand before pulling the duvet over me, looking for a moment at Orion's dark form in front of the fire place before closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>Halfway Sunday morning Harry, Ron and Hermione joined me in my rooms. I had offered them, along with the other 3rd years and the twin, to use my rooms as an extra place to stay, study or have fun, provided that I was around at the time. There was no way I was going to let the twins stay in my rooms, without be being there. Orion had been the first one to notice them come in, since I had they keyed into the system they could come in when they wanted unless I activate a small privacy ward that would block their entrance. As soon as the three of them walked trough the portrait that separated the rooms from the Gryffindor Common Room, Orion was on his feet and ran over to them. Their reaction was fun to see, Ron immediately jumped behind Hermione and Harry froze on the spot.<p>

"Hey guys", I greeted him, looking at the trio from the sofa.

"What- what – what is _that_ doing here?", Ron stammered, looking pale as he peeked over Hermione's shoulder.

I chuckled softly, "_Orion_ is a dog, and he is my familiar Ron."

Hermione was the first one to react as she bend down and reached with her hand towards Orion, her palm up, for him to sniff before scratching his head.

"He's a sweet boy", Hermione said without looking up, "But I thought you already had a familiar, Noctum?"

"What's wrong with two familiars Hermione, and Orion was actually in need of help, he was starving when I found him."

"You found him, where?", Harry asked, never letting his eyes leave the black dog in front of him.

"On the school grounds", I said, causing the three of them to snap their head towards me, "But before that I met him over the summer in London, I don't know how he showed up here at Hogwarts, but when he did I decided to take care of him."

Harry seemed to remember that he could move and slowly moved towards Orion, still looking at him, "He looks a lot like the dog I saw after I ran away from the Dursley's."

"Harry, I'm sure that there are a hundred dogs out there who look similar to Orion", I said, "But why are you guys here anyway?"

"We were looking for a place to work on our essays", Hermione said as she sat down on one of the sofa's, "And as usual the boys here haven't done their Potions essay yet."

"Come on Hermione", Ron said as he and Harry sat down on Hermione's side, "You know that the Greasy Bat doesn't care if it's good or not, he's give us an Acceptable if we're very lucky."

I sighed as they continued to bicker for another minute, looking while Orion walked to the sofa and laid his head on Harry's knees, causing Harry to once again stiffen up a bit.

"He won't bite you", I chuckled, "It seems he rather likes you."

Harry still didn't look very happy with Orion so close him, but relaxed a little bit as he pulled out his Potions essay and set to work on it. Both he and Ron seemed to have trouble with writing their essay, so I offered them to read trough mine, just to find some points they could write down. Releasing my wand from it's holster, I waved it and muttered "_Accio Potions essay._" It took a few seconds before the essay came zooming out of my room and landed on the table in front of me.

"Cool!", Ron said as the essay appeared, "What was that?"

"Summoning charm", I said as I replaced my wand into the arm holster, "Very useful too."

"Can you teach it to us?", Hermione asked, "And where did your wand go to?"

"Another time, maybe of the holidays when we have a bit more time okay?", Hermione nodded before I continued, "As for my wand, I keep it in an holster which is charmed to be invisible once it contains a wand and has anti-summoning placed on it, which I have strapped around my forearm."

I sighed when the three of them looked kind of blankly at me, clearly they had never heard, let alone seen a wand holster. I have a short flick with my hand and my wand fell out of its holster into my open hand before I rolled up my sleeve, now clearly showing the leather holster that was strapped to my arm.

"You see, it's just a simple wand holster, only visible now there is no wand placed into it."

"You wear that holster all the time?", Hermione asked while Ron said at the same moment, "How did your wand come out like that?"

"I do, once it's strapped to your arm, you won't feel it, and since it made of dragon skin, it shouldn't show signs of weariness, and you simply release the wand by flicking your wrist", I said as I replaced my wand once again in its holster, becoming invisible.

"Wicked", Ron said with a big grin, "Do you think we can get one of those too?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, they're for sale in Diagon Alley, but their prices vary quite a bit. I believe for just a basic holster you pay about 2 galleons, while the most expensive one I've seen was about 32 galleons. This one was about 14 galleons I believe."

All three of them looked quite interested and I could almost guess what they were thinking about. Ron probably thought about how cool it was, and how it would look if he could just make his wand appear out of nowhere, Harry thought how that could help him keeping his wand on him during his summers at the Dursley's. And Hermione, I would guess she was wondering why she never heard about a want holster before, and if she could find something about them in one of her books or in the library.

While Harry, Ron and Hermione where still thinking about the holster, I picked up the book I had been reading before they came in, _Practical Occlumency and Legilimency_, and opened it on the right page. Now I had my mind sort of ordered and cleared my mind almost every evening before sleeping, I needed to start working on building Occlumency walls in my mind so that if one would attempt performing Legilimency on me, they would not be able to find anything valuable. As I kept on reading, there was suddenly a ticking sound coming from the window. Looking up I saw a large brown owl flying in front of the window, carrying a thick letter, I quickly made my way over to the window and opened it to let the owl in. Once the owl was inside, he dropped the letter on the table before flying out again, quickly disappearing into the sky. I picked up the letter and noticed that it wore the Gringotts stamp on the back. Opening it, two pieces of parchment fell out, one smaller one, a short note, and one that was bigger. Picking up the note first I read it.

_Miss Hanson,_

_Enclosed you will find a list of all the assets that are now in your possession as the heir of Slytherin. As you requested, we will transfer a small amount of money to the vault 197 at the end of every school year to cover your school expenses._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_Junior account manager_

Now getting curious, I opened the second piece of parchment and was confronted with quite a long list. Skimming over it I noticed that there were several houses in possession of the Slytherin family, here in Britain, but also a few abroad, shares in a couple of Quidditch teams including the Vratsa Vultures, Montrose Magpies and Appleby Arrows, and the list went on with furniture, portraits, shares in other assets and patents. At the end it said the total amount of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts there were in the vault, not counting the value of all the other possessions. When I read the total amount I had to look at it several times to be sure I had seen it properly. According to Ragnok, I currently had 905881 galleons, 10 sickles and 5 Knuts in my vault, or just over 4.5 million British pounds.

"Fuck", I muttered once I understood it.

"Yvette, what's going on?", came Hermione's voice, seemed like she had heard me curse. Quickly pocketing both pieces of parchment, I couldn't have them laying around, I turned towards the trio,

"Nothing", I said, "Just a letter from Gringotts about something I asked them. Seemed like it wasn't possible."

"Oh", was the only reaction that came, "Well, can we go to the Great Hall for lunch then?", Ron asked, "I'm done with Potions and I'm starving."

At the mention of food, Orion looked up at me expectantly, and I cursed silently, I'd forgotten about getting food for him. Well, it seemed like I had to find the kitchens then and ask one of the house-elves if I could have food for him everyday.

"Sure", I said, "I need to do something before lunch, so I'll see you guys in the Great Hall?"

The trio nodded, packed up their books, quills and parchment and left trough the portrait leading to the Seventh Floor. As the Sir Mordred's portrait closed again, I quickly walked to my room and placed the letter and list from Gringotts in my trunk, before magically locking again. Maybe I should check out some of the houses over Eastern or the summer, to see in what kind of state they were, since they most likely haven't been used in the last few hundred years. Pulling on one of my robes, I walked downstairs again and told Orion I would get him his food, before quickly walking downstairs, looking for the fruit bowl painting in the basement of Hogwarts. Luckily it didn't take very long to find it since most portraits were of people or animals. As I tickles the pear, a green door know appeared and I carefully opened the door seeing an enormous, high-ceilinged room, as large as the Great Hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end. Stepping inside I was immediately surrounded by house-elves, some looking a bit happy, others slightly frightened.

"Miss, what is you doing here, is something wrong with the food?", one particularly old house-elf said as he made his way trough the other elves.

I shook my head, "No, nothing is wrong with the food, it is as delicious as always."

This made the elves flash big smiles at me.

"I am here because I have a small problem", I said as the elves pushed me to a small table in the corner, immediately placing a plate of sandwiches in front of me.

"Whats can we do for you miss?", the old elf said as he looked at me.

"Well, I have a pet dog since yesterday, and I forgot to take care of his food", I said as I took a small bit of one of the sandwiches, "So I was hoping that you could bring some leftovers every morning and afternoon to my rooms for him, if that isn't too much of a problem."

"Of course that's not a problem miss, we will gladly do that for yous!"

"Thank you so much", I said, getting up, "I felt like an idiot when I realized, you guys saved me!"

It took me a couple of more minutes to leave the kitchens, chewing on one of the muffins the elves forced me to take with me as I walked to the Great Hall and joined the other Gryffindors for lunch.


	12. Chapter 11

**Wish Upon a Star**

****Disclaimer: Everything that is familiar in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly, if it had been up to me some of the people would've been still alive. Any o****ther character is from my own mind, feel free to play with them if you want, but please let me know:)********

********Special thanks to: area808code and The Yoshinator********

* * *

><p>The following week a routine started to form. Waking up around 6 each morning, taking Orion out for a walk on the grounds while there was barely anyone around, returning to my rooms to drop Orion off, going to the Great Hall for breakfast, going to the lessons and then after dinner taking Orion out another time.<p>

On Tuesday night, after having taken Orion out for his walk, we almost walked in on Professor Lupin. Turning around a corner I saw him just in time to move back before he could see me. Reaching down to grip Orion's collar, I peeked around the corner to see if he was still standing there I saw him moving his head in our direction and discreetly sniffing the air as if he was trying to find something or someone. He stood there for another minute before shaking his head and moving in the opposite direction. Watching his back as he walked away I sighed in relief before slapping my self, being a werewolf must have an influence on Professor Lupin, even when he was a human, so it would be fair to assume that he had a better sense of smell and hearing then average human. Also, he knew Sirius, and would have seen him often in his dog form. I had to think of something that would keep him from finding out that Orion and Sirius Black were effectively the same.

After bringing Orion back to my rooms I hurried down to the library and started to look for books concerning camouflage and glamour. Finding a spell that could change Orion's appearance and smell slightly should be enough to keep him from being found out. Skipping dinner I tried to work trough the library, looking for every book that mentioned something about glamour charms. I'd never thought that there would be so much books about them, but none of them contained useful information about how exactly to cast a glamour charm on animals. I was about to give up and go back to the Gryffindor Common Room when my eyes fell on a small green book. It was about 8 by 6 inches, about 50 pages and the cover was too faded to read the title. Opening it in the middle I saw pictures of different animals that seemed to be changing in appearance. Seeing that I'd hit the jackpot I quickly replaced the other books and took the small green book with me to read in the Common Room.

The little book had been helpful, providing dozens of charms that could be used on pets, either temporarily or permanent. Not wanting to change Orion's appearance permanent since I couldn't know what effect if would have on his human form I'd gone for several charms that altered his smell towards other animals, changed his appearance towards humans that hadn't seen him before and a weak notice-me-not charm to keep people from asking too much questions. The charms were so designed that they had to be re-casted every 6 weeks, but that shouldn't be a problem.

As the week drew to an end, the weather turned completely around and the sky was filled with dark, thunderous clouds that loomed over the school. The last lesson of the week was finally there but instead of Professor Lupin it was Professor Snape stood in front of the desk, his arms folded as he watched the students fill the classroom.

"Sit", he said once everyone was inside.

No one asked any questions as they quickly hurried to their normal places, the Gryffindor's on the right side of the classroom while the Slytherin's filled the left side. Placing my book on my desk I waited for Professor Snape to start. Like every other student I'd found out quickly that it was better to keep quite around him, although the detention I'd received after standing up to him during that disastrous Potions lesson after being injured by Buckbeak hadn't been that bad, I didn't want to spent my free Saturday cleaning cauldrons or sorting out the storage rooms if I could be outside watching a Quidditch match.

"Professor Lupin unfortunately couldn't make it here today", Snape drawled, "So the headmaster in all his wisdom has decided that I must sacrifice my free time to teach you dunderhead –"

Harry choose that moment to storm into the classroom, "Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I —"

Stopping in his tracks Harry started at Professor Snape.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

Harry being his stubborn self did not move.

"Where is Professor Lupin?", he asked.

"As I was about to say when you decided to grace us with your presence Potter, Professor Lupin is ill. Now, I believe I told you to sit down."

When Harry didn't move I rolled my eyes and leaned over to tug his sleeve, "Harry sit down!"

"What's wrong with him?"

Snape's black eyes glittered dangerously as he looked at Harry, "Nothing life-threatening", he said, looking as though he wished it were.

"Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.

"Since Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —"

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows", Hermione said quickly, "and we're just about to start —"

"Be quiet", said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. Miss Granger. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization. Today we shall discuss —"

He flicked through the textbook in front of him, to the very back chapter, before smirking slightly

"— werewolves", he said.

Immediately people started protesting but Snape simply rose his voice and said, "Turn to page 394."

When no one moved he flicked his wand and the book in front of me immediately turned to page 394.

"Read. _Now_!"

Half of the page was filled with Leonardo Da Vinci's sketch on human proportions, flanked by one that showed the proportions of a werewolf in a similar way. I started to read the text below the images and was actually surprised by how little there was about the werewolf's. Of course, it talked about the differences in appearance between ordinary wolves and the werewolves like the pupils, snout and tail, but most of the text spoke about how dangerous werewolf's were, even in their human form and that society should avoid any sort of contact with them.

I jerked my head up when I felt Professor Snape's arm brush me as he stood in front of Ron's desk.

"Detention Weasley", he said silkily, "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

The rest of the lesson went by without any problems and after being assigned an essay on the recognition and dangers of werewolves we were dismissed.

.xXx.

The next morning the weather had become even worse, rain poured out of the clouds, turning the lawns around the school in slippery mud pools. After a quick breakfast I hurried towards the Seventh Floor to get Orion, knowing that he otherwise would slip outside anyway to watch Harry play Quidditch. Joining Ron and Hermione in the Entrance Hall we made our way over to the Quidditch Pitch, trying not to slip as we hunched underneath the umbrella I'd taken with me.

"Is the weather always this bad with Quidditch", I joked as we sat down in the stands, Orion in front of me.

"Usually not", Hermione said as she took a jam jar filled with blue flames out of her robes.

It only took a couple of minutes before 14 coloured robes appeared on the field, seven scarlet one's and seven bright yellow one's. Hearing a feint whistle I watched as the two teams show off into the air, flying to their positions, but it was difficult to see what was going on due to the weather. Besides the score no one really knew what was going on, following the individual players deemed to be impossible.

I guessed that the game had been in for about half an hour when the Gryffindor team flew towards the ground. As soon as they hit the ground Hermione disappeared and I looked as Ron.

"Where'd she go?"

Ron shrugged, "No idea, she does that quite often so don't worry."

Shortly after the Gryffindor team took to the skies Hermione appeared next to me, hurrying back underneath the umbrella.

"Where did you go?"

"Helping out the team, there is this spell that keeps water coming from in your eyes", she said.

As I retuned my attention to the game I felt a shiver running down my spine, drawing my cloak tighter around me I tried to stay warm but it was to no avail.

Looking as Harry sped forwards I noticed a movement from the corner of my eyes, looking towards the movement I noticed at least a hundred Dementors flying towards the Pitch. Watching them I felt a coldness clutch to my heart like it had done on the Hogwarts Express while voices where taunting me in my head. Shaking my head to get rid of the voices I didn't notice anything was happening until Hermione grabbed my arm and squeezed it painfully.

"What –"

Looking towards the field, I noticed a single player fall slowly towards the ground while at the same time a bright silver bird flew towards the Dementors, causing them to move away. Dumbledore's Patronus.

"Harry!", Hermione screamed as the scarlet robes hit the ground, turning around quickly before disappearing from the stands, followed by Ron. Trembling I sank down onto the chairs as the Hufflepuf players flew to each other, Cedric Diggory had caught the snitch. Everyone left the stands to hurried back towards the warm castle now the match was over. Soon I found myself alone on the stands while trying to stop my body from trembling. Why did I tremble so much, I hadn't the last time I encountered a Dementor.

But that had only been one, a voice in my head said. That sounded logical, but it didn't explain why I would react so strongly on a Dementor's presence, in those few encounters I've had with them I'd felt like my insides would freeze.

A sudden wetness on my cheek caused me to look up. Orion nuzzled his nose against my cheek before licking me again, smiling slightly I scratched his head before looking around me. I was the only one left on the stands, nor was there anyone else in sight on the grounds. Quickly standing up I made my way towards the castle, Orion walking next to me. As I closed the doors behind me I stood for a second in the Entrance Hall, feeling the warmth flood over me while deciding where to go. The Gryffindor team would be, without a doubt, in the Hospital Wing, as would Ron and Hermione be. I was sure that Harry would be fine, his fall was slower that a normal one, probably Dumbledore's doing, but as a friend I would be obliged to check on him. And then there was Orion who was without a doubt worried about his Godson. Having made my decision I swiftly walked towards the Fourth Floor.

As I ascended that last pair of stairs I hit a solid, black wall in the middle of the stairs. Taking a step backwards to recover my balance I looked up, only to be met with the angry face of Severus Snape. Not for the first time in my live I was happy that I was relatively tall. Snape was intimidating when he towered over you, but seeing that he was at most two inches taller then me he normally wouldn't tower over me, but seeing that we were standing on the stairs, with him standing a couple a steps higher then me, he looked intimidating. I felt sorry for all the students who had seen Snape in this way. His eyes were glistering darkly, looking ready to make fun of the unfortunate student who walked into him, me.

"Miss Hanson", he sneered, "Do you not have eyes?"

"I do sir, can't you see that", I said to him, looking him in his eyes.

"Then why did you walk into me?"

"I was distracted sir, I'm sorry", I said lowering my eyes to the buttons on his robes, "Ï was on my way to see Harry."

"Of course", he sneered, "Mr. Potter gets hurt again and everyone wants to see him. Pathetic."

Next to me I heard Orion growling softly as Snape insulted Harry.

"And what is this", Snape said as he looked down.

"That's my dog", I said as I grabbed Orion's collar, "Is there a problem with him?"

Snape looked angrily at Orion before shifting his eyes towards me.

"Yes there is", he said, "Students are only allowed to have an owl, cat or toad as pet. Dogs are not allowed."

"Well, Ron Weasley has a rat as pet", I pointed out.

"A rat is something different then this – this _mutt_", Snape said, eyeing Orion.

"Well, if you got a problem with him, take it to the headmaster, _sit_", I said, getting a bit irritated by his behaviour, "Now, if you would excuse me."

I started to ascend the stairs, only to find him grabbing my arm after a few steps. Turing around I looked him straight into the eye.

"Yes, sir?"

"10 points from Gryffindor for your cheek Miss Hanson", he said, not letting go of my arm.

"Whatever", I muttered before quickly pulling my arm backwards, breaking free from his grip while he slightly fell over, looking a bit surprised.

"And a detention I think", he said once he's regained his balance.

I shrugged, "Fine, if that makes you happy."

Again it was relatively easy to throw Severus Snape of balance, most students were afraid of either him or his detentions, and their fear gave him power over them, but I knew that he wasn't as bad as he pretended to be and frankly I couldn't care about the detentions either, they might be disgusting or boring but not dangerous.

Looking in his eyes I saw that he knew that he didn't hold the kind of power over me as he did on the other students.

"I'm not afraid of you sir", I said, "I don't are how much points you take away or assign detentions. But now I must be on my way, I want to see my friend."

Turning around I quickly made my way over to the Hospital Wing, I wasn't afraid of Snape but I didn't want to get more detentions either.

Walking into the Hospital Wing I noticed that Gryffindor Team was seated around Harry.

"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before", I heard one of the twins saying

"There had to be one time you didn't get it", said George.

"It's not over yet", said Fred, "We lost by a hundred points."

"Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points", George said

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"

"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"

"It all depends on the points — a margin of a hundred either way —"

As I peeked around the curtains I saw Harry staring to the space in front of him, apparently lost in his thoughts.

"Hey", I said as I walked around the curtains, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck", was his reply, "But other then that, okay I guess."

A couple of minutes later Madame Pomfrey send us away, looking disapprovingly to Orion while claiming that Harry needed enough rest while recovering from his fall. Trotting out of the Hospital Wing behind the Quidditch Team I decided to go to Professor Dumbledore, it ought to be better if I came to him before Snape would have the chance. After telling Orion to go back to the Tower, I made my way over to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance while trying to remember the password Professor McGonagoll had given me at the beginning of the year. Fire Pops? Fire Sprinkles? Acid Sprinkles? Acid Pops? Yes, that was it, Acid Pops.

Knocking onto the heavy wooden door I heard the Headmaster say "Come in."

Opening the door I noticed Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, while Professor Snape said on the other side of the desk.

"Speaking of the devil", Professor Dumbledore smiled, "Miss Hanson, Severus and I were just talking about you."

"Oh", I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Sit down my dear", Professor Dumbledore said, waving his arm to one of the chairs in front of his desk, "Professor Snape was just telling me about your new pet, a dog he said?"

Looking at Professor Snape I noticed his eyes darkening when Professor Dumbledore mentioned Orion. Looking back at Professor Dumbledore I nodded.

"Yes sir, Orion."

"And where did you find this _Orion_", Snape sneered.

"Come now Severus, no need to be so nasty to the girl or her dog."

I slightly clenched my teeth, I had grown fond of the Headmasters,, but I didn't like to be called girl, for Merlin's sake, I am seventeen, in the eyes of the Wizarding World an adult.

"I found him last summer in London, sir", I said, "And after leaving for Hogwarts in September I thought I wouldn't see him again. That was until the Hogsmeade weekend when he showed up there, knowing then that he was a special dog I decided to take care of him. Of course, I now realise that I should've asked for your permission first Headmaster, as Professor Snape pointed out to me earlier, students are only allowed to have owls, cats or toads as a pet in Hogwarts."

"Don't worry about it my dear", Dumbledore said, "It seems like Orion is one of a kind, of course you are allowed to keep him in the castle."

I smiled and thanked him.

"Have you thought about how to take care of him as well?"

I nodded, "Yes sir. I take him for a walk each morning and evening around the grounds and asked one of the house-elves if he could have some of the leftovers from our dinners to eat."

"You a house-elf?", Snape said, "How do you know about them?"

"Uhmmm", I said while thinking, I had to come up with something plausible, "The Weasley twins showed me the kitchens when they gave me a tour of Hogwarts last June. I just went down to the kitchens and asked if it was possible."

A small smile appeared on Professor Dumbledore's face, "The Weasley boys, nice young lads aren't they?"

"Yes sir", I agreed, "As long as they don't play a prank on you."

"So, why did you come here, Miss Hanson, is there any problem?"

"No sir, I wanted to talk to you about Orion before Professor Snape would speak to you, but it seems like he has beaten me to it."

It was silent for a minute and I felt both the Headmaster's and Professor Snape's eyes on me, shifting a bit uncomfortable in my chair I spoke again.

"Anyway, I think I'm going then, I've got homework to do."

Professor Dumbledore nodded in agreement as I stood up and nodded my head politely towards both Wizards.

"Professors."

As I stepped onto the stairs I suddenly felt a presence behind me, turning around I saw Professor Snape standing two behind me, once again towering over me.

"I something wrong Professor?", I asked innocently as the stairs moved downwards

He remained quite as I looked in front of me, but I felt his eyes glaring a hole in the back of my head. Feeling a bit relieved as we reached the gargoyle, I turned around slightly to look at him again.

"Good day Professor", I said before walking away.

"Miss Hanson."

His voice hung between the walls of the corridor.

"Your detention is tomorrow, 10 am sharp."

I sighed, knowing him he would keep me in detention the whole day. Looking back over my shoulder I nodded once before sweeping out of the corridor, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
